Love you to the Moony and Black
by QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Sirius. C'était le prénom de celui pour qui son coeur avait battu pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu mais n'était jamais parvenu à l'oublier. Six ans plus tard, Remus rejoint les bancs de Poudlard, la célèbre école pour l'élite britannique avec l'espoir infime qu'il reverrait celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis ses onze ans. (AU) (Wolfstar) (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.  
** **J'espère que cette Wolfstar vous plairas !  
** **H** **ésitez pas à laisser un review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Prologue**

\- Remus, tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant ! Cria Hope Lupin à son fils en passant devant l'escalier menant à l'étage de leur modeste petite maison.

Remus termina de nouer sa cravate et observa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il n'était habituellement pas du matin et il lui fallait bien souvent de nombreux rappels à l'ordre pour qu'il parvienne à se tirer des bras de Morphée. Mais cette rentrée n'était pas comme les autres, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il fut parfaitement éveillé et presque prêt. Il lança un regard vers sa malle encore ouverte sur son lit. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Tout ce que contenait cette valise était précieux. Il n'avait jamais possédé autant de choses de valeur. Ses parents avaient fait des folies, dépensant leurs maigres économies en livres neufs, mais surtout en vêtements dignes de l'établissement scolaire qu'il s'apprêtait à intégrer. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir été accepté à Poudlard, mais la fierté qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de ses parents l'avait rassuré, le poussant à se promettre de donner le meilleur de lui même pour parvenir à être diplômé de l'école la plus réputée de la région. S'il parvenait à réussir ses examens, les portes de toutes les universités du pays s'ouvriraient alors devant lui. Il pourrait enfin offrir à ses parents la vie qu'ils méritaient. Il ne les laisserait plus jamais avoir à se soucier des fins de mois difficiles. Il ne voulait pas être riche ou vivre dans l'opulence, tout ce qu'il désirait était de ne plus constamment s'inquiéter de comment joindre les deux bouts.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait déposé une demande de transfert pour Poudlard. Gigantesque château situé au milieu d'un domaine tout aussi immense, entouré d'une épaisse forêt, possédant même un parc et un lac. Son école publique faisait bien pâle figure en comparaison. Pensionnat pour garçons, la réputation de Poudlard n'était plus à faire. Remus s'apprêtait à rejoindre les héritiers mâles des familles les plus influentes du pays. Obtenir une place parmi l'élite n'avait pas été une tâche aisée. Il avait travaillé sans relâche, obtenant les meilleurs résultats, premier de sa classe, et même du pays aux examens nationaux, son dossier ne pouvait qu'être accepté. Pour ce qui était des frais d'inscription, il était parvenu à obtenir une bourse d'excellence.

Il avait toujours pensé que sa mère avait une vision bien trop positive de la vie. Elle semblait convaincue qu'il vivait dans un monde juste, où le mérite prônait sur l'argent. Il avait toujours été plus sceptique mais lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre lui annonçant qu'il avait été accepté à Poudlard, il avait retrouvé espoir. Il se prenait à croire qu'il pouvait réussir lui aussi. Qu'il parviendrait à se faire une place dans un monde où les plus riches avaient le monopole du bonheur et ne laissaient que des miettes aux plus démunis.

Après un dernier regard vers son reflet, vérifiant une dernière fois que son uniforme flambant neuf n'était pas froissé, il boucla sa valise et descendit les escaliers abandonnant sa chambre pour les prochaines semaines, il ne reviendrait qu'à Noël. Son père l'attendait dans l'entrée, enfilant un vieux manteau si usé que Remus détourna les yeux, la culpabilité lui tenaillant de nouveau les entrailles. Lyall Lupin était un homme à la haute stature sans pour autant être imposant. Ses cheveux était d'un beau châtain clair et ses yeux était une palette de couleur, allant de l'ambre au vert. Remus lui ressemblait en tout point, mais le jeune garçon avait hérité de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa mère, ainsi que de son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit dans l'étroit vestibule, Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son père suivait instinctivement et inconsciemment du regard son épouse. Il avait toujours observé l'amour de ses parents avec admiration et envie, doutant de trouver lui aussi cette personne qui bouleverserait son univers. Celle autour de laquelle il construirait un nouveau monde. Un monde qui évoluerait autour d'un nouvel astre. En dix sept ans d'existence, il n'avait pas eu la moindre relation avec une fille. Il avait, pendant un temps, pensé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Ses doutes s'intensifièrent à mesure que ses pairs fricotaient et flirtaient. Pourquoi était-il le seul adolescent dépourvu d'hormones en feu ? Sans éprouver de répulsions, il ne parvenait pas à éprouver de désir en pensant ou en regardant une fille. La réponse c'était brusquement révélé dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas les filles mais les garçons. Il ne regardait pas où il fallait. Il avait tenté de faire comme ses amis, focalisant son attention sur le sexe opposé, excluant le reste.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où tout avait basculé. Ce jour où le petit garçon de onze ans qu'il était alors avait découvert son étoile. C'était Noël et son père, lieutenant de police, l'avait emmené en patrouille. Une petite rixe avait semble-t-il éclaté entre deux passagers d'un train qui avait effectué un arrêt dans la gare de leur petit village. Rien de bien palpitant en soi, même si pour l'enfant qu'il était, il s'agissait d'une aventure des plus excitantes. Son père lui avait intimé de rester dans la voiture, mais Remus bien qu'obéissant ne parvenait pas à tenir en place et avait cédé à la curiosité. Il avait quitté le véhicule de fonction de son père pour rejoindre celui-ci sur le quai.

Mais la petite scène de ménage qui se déroulait là ne l'avait nullement intéressé, son attention détournée par l'arrivée d'un second train à la locomotive rouge rutilante. Sur la devanture de cette dernière était inscrit "le Poudlard Express". Déjà à cette époque il connaissait la fameuse école. Qui ne la connaissait pas ici à Pré-au-Lard. L'économie de ce village dépendait entièrement de l'établissement, les riches élèves de celui-ci se pressant dans les petites boutiques et les restaurants chaque week end. Remus qui était alors scolarisé dans la petite école publique ne voyait Poudlard que comme une destination irréelle ou lointaine alors qu'il n'habitait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là. Il pouvait même apercevoir les tours du château s'élevant dans le ciel et la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées de ce dernier. Jusqu'à ce 1er septembre 1970, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les pensionnaires du château, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tout avait changé pour lui.

Les portes des wagons s'étaient ouvertes laissant se déverser le flot d'étudiants de tous âges, allant des plus jeunes qui devaient avoir le même âge que lui à cette époque, soit une dizaine d'années, aux plus âgés - qui a vu d'œil devaient avoir dans les dix sept ans, dix huit ans tout au plus. Vêtus du même uniforme, pantalon droit et veste de tuxedo, seule la couleur des cravates variait du rouge au vert, passant par le bleu et le jaune, en fonction d'un facteur que Remus ne parvenait pas à saisir.

S'il avait tourné les talons pour rejoindre son père, son quotidien n'aurait pas été bouleversé. Mais il avait observé cet afflux d'élèves venant de la capitale londonienne quelques secondes de plus. Quelque secondes de trop. Et **_il_** étaitapparu. Cet inconnu à la beauté irréelle. Ses traits étaient fins, presque trop pour un garçon, et nul n'aurait pu douter de son appartenance à l'aristocratie. Sa démarche était féline, ses gestes d'une grâce inimitable. Ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient d'un noir aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Il arborait une cravate rouge, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus appliqua l'expression "c'est sa couleur" à un individu. Il dégageait une aura animale, son rire ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un chien, ce qui n'enlevait rien au charme irrésistible de son sourire. Mais ce qui clouait le jeune garçon sur place étaient les yeux du mystérieux élève. D'un gris aussi éclatant que l'argent le plus pur, la malice qui y brillait ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la profondeur abyssale de l'enfant. Beauté et souffrance furent les mots qui raisonnèrent dans l'esprit de Remus.

\- Sirius ! Cria un garçon à la crinière qui ferait pâlir d'envie un lion et aux lunettes rondes qui ne dissimulaient pas deux iris dorées brillantes d'intelligence.

\- J'arrive ! Répondit le ténébreux garçon feignant l'agacement mais visiblement heureux de se sentir indispensable à son camarade.

Il les avait regardé s'éloigner bras dessus bras dessous sans parvenir à détacher son regard d'eux, jusqu'à ce que le duo disparaisse entièrement dans la foule d'élèves. **_Sirius,_** c'était le prénom de celui pour qui son coeur avait battu pour la première fois. Un garçon. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu mais n'était jamais parvenu à l'oublier. Il n'était pas pour autant obsédé par l'inconnu. Il n'y pensait qu'en de rares occasions, aujourd'hui était l'une d'elle. Après tout il s'apprêtait à rejoindre celui-ci sur les bancs de Poudlard. Y était-il toujours ? Était-il déjà diplômé ou y avait-il une chance qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble ? Ce cas de figure terrifiait Remus. C'était une chose de fantasmer sur un inconnu, s'en était une autre lorsque le rêve devenait réalité. L'appréhension lui tordait les entrailles. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Il serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras, et grimpa précipitamment dans la voiture, non par impatience mais pour ne pas la voir pleurer. Il entendit son père refermer le coffre après avoir hissé sa malle dans celui-ci. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois à mesure que la voiture s'éloignait de leur maison. Il regardait droit devant lui, droit vers l'avenir.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, il n'avait pas eu à prendre le train pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'aurait pas non plus à prendre les calèches qui menaient à l'école. Les crissements des pneus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il descendit, ébahi devant la grandeur majestueuse de la façade du château. C'était disproportionné mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné et bien qu'il se sentit minuscule et insignifiant, il éprouva une certaine fierté d'être parvenu jusqu'ici.

\- On s'est fait voler la vedette on dirait, lâcha un garçon assis en haut des marches menant à la porte principale, que Remus n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé qu'il était à observer la gigantesque horloge qui le surplombait. Il se figea, reconnaissant le garçon aux lunettes rondes et à la chevelure hirsute de son enfance. Ses yeux d'un doré plus unique encore que dans son souvenir s'étaient posé sur lui. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de celui qu'il avait vu à la gare lorsqu'il avait à peine onze ans.

\- On peut pas faire mieux que de se faire escorter par une voiture de police Jaime. Je m'incline et accepte gracieusement ma défaite, lui répondit une voix qui fit frissonner Remus. Son propriétaire était appuyé contre l'une des colonnes de marbre, cette dernière le dissimulant à sa vue. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son corps le lui disait. Son coeur le lui criait : **_Sirius_**.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages** **appartiennent à JKR.  
BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 1**

Remus eut l'impression qu'il s'écoula une éternité avant que celui qui avait été son premier amour ne décide de se révéler à lui, se détachant de la colonne à laquelle il était appuyé pour lui faire face. Bon sang, son imagination ne lui avait pas fait honneur, il était plus beau encore que dans son souvenir. Les traits d'enfants s'étaient estompés, ces derniers bien trop fins par le passé étaient plus masculins sans pour autant perdre en beauté. Son corps aussi s'était étoffé, parfaitement proportionné, on pouvait sans mentir affirmer qu'il possédait ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait. Ses cheveux étaient un plus longs qu'autrefois, semblables à une cascade noire s'achevant quelques centimètre au dessus de ses omoplates. Sur ses lèvres s'étirait un sourire des plus charmeur mais l'instinct de Remus lui souffla que le garçon n'était pas un simple Casanova, il avait face à lui un prédateur qui excellait dans son domaine : la chasse. Son examen se termina par ses yeux. Par ce regard qui hantait ses rêves. Le gris acier semblait s'être glacé un peu plus. L'innocence n'était plus, seule demeurait la séduction. Une veste en cuir nonchalamment jeté sur une épaule, un t-shirt des Sex Pistols, un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et des chaussures de motards, il semblait avoir été créé pour susciter le désir et l'envie.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soudainement ridicule dans son uniforme, la chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, il avait tout de l'élève modèle. Il en avait partiellement perdu l'usage de la parole. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose de brillant, quelque chose de drôle, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence pesant qui s'était instauré entre eux. Il aurait voulu expliquer qu'il n'avait rien d'un délinquant, et que le "policier" qui était parti quelques minutes plus tôt était son père, mais les mots refusèrent de franchir la barrière qu'étaient devenues ses lèvres. Il comprit que sa chance était définitivement passée lorsque la gargantuesque double porte du château s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une femme au visage sévère. Vêtue d'un tailleur vert d'une sobriété qui ne le dépouillait nullement de son élégance, elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année tout au plus. Ses yeux de chat brillaient d'intelligence. Le sourire aimable qu'elle avait affiché en apercevant Remus disparu à la vue des deux autres garçons.

\- James Potter, Sirius Black, que faites vous dehors ? Asséna-t-elle, la menace latente bien mal dissimulée par un ton calme.

\- On prenait juste l'air, répliqua innocemment celui que Sirius avait affectueusement appelé "Jaime" et qui répondait de toute évidence au prénom de James. Le garçon avait croisé les bras dans son dos lâchant sa cigarette et l'écrasant discrètement.

\- Prendre l'air ou polluer l'air ? Donnez moi ça Potter, ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui, paume vers le ciel tandis que James y déposait docilement un paquet de cigarette. Black, vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

\- Vous savez que je ne fume pas Professeur, répondit le garçon usant visiblement de son charme et mentant avec un aplomb monstrueux. J'étais là pour accueillir le nouvel élève. Vous essayez de nous remplacer par des criminels ? Demanda-t-il posant une main sur son coeur comme si cette idée lui était insupportable.

\- Remus Lupin n'a rien d'un criminel. Ne vous faites pas de mouron, vous demeurez l'élève qui a le plus de chance de finir à Azkaban.

Remus grimaça à la mention de la célèbre prison d'état. Située en pleine mer du Nord, la forteresse perchée sur un minuscule ilot était disait-on imprenable. Nul n'était jamais parvenu à s'en échapper et seuls les pires criminels y étaient envoyés. Les conditions de vie y étaient plus que rudes et la mort était une délivrance pour ceux qui y étaient emprisonnés. On racontait que les gardiens de la prison étaient sinistres, et que les traitements qu'ils faisaient subir aux détenus étaient inhumains. Il ne souhaiterait cela à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi. Sirius sembla cependant extatique à l'idée d'être aux yeux de la femme, le meilleur candidat pour s'y rendre.

\- Monsieur Lupin, je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, se présenta la femme décidant d'ignorer les deux fauteurs de troubles lui tendant aimablement une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- C'est vraiment un nouvel élève ? S'écria James en venant se poster aux côtés de son professeur.

\- Mais ça n'arrive jamais, s'exclama Sirius tout aussi incrédule, s'approchant et glissant une main dans la main de la femme secouant doucement le bras de celle-ci bien décidé à redevenir le centre de son attention.

\- L'école a décidé de faire une exception pour Monsieur Remus Lupin, expliqua-t-elle avec une patience qu'il admira.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda suspicieusement James en posant son regard brillant d'une rare intelligence sur lui. C'est le fils caché de la reine d'Angleterre ?

\- Ou le fils du parrain de la mafia ? Compléta Sirius en rappelant à son camarade la voiture de police comme si c'était une preuve amplement suffisante pour appuyer sa théorie.

\- Ce n'est pas pour son statut que monsieur Lupin a été accepté mais pour son dossier des plus impressionnant, répondit la femme sans se départir de son calme olympien. Maintenant montez dans vos dortoirs, et enfilez vos uniformes, le brunch va être servi.

\- Un boursier ? Comme Peter, fit remarquer James peu enclin à obéir.

\- Sans le dossier impressionnant, ajouta Sirius moqueur, tout aussi peu décidé à partir que son ami.

\- Montez dans vos dortoirs, ne m'obligez pas à vous punir, c'est la rentrée.

\- Y'a un problème avec les dortoirs Minnie, répondit James pas le moins effrayé par la menace, utilisant même un surnom affectueux pour s'adresser à la femme.

\- On n'est pas ensemble, poursuivi Sirius sincèrement scandalisé ou tout du moins en apparence.

\- Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi vous avez été séparé. Maintenant filez. Potter, vous m'écrierez cent fois : "Je ne dois pas m'adresser familièrement à mon professeur", pour demain.

\- C'est la rentrée ! S'exclama le garçon en s'éloignant amusé par la situation, Sirius sur ses talons. Pas de punitions aujourd'hui !

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et se pinça l'arrête du nez, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, Remus décela cependant une note d'amusement dans son regard et une touche de tendresse pour les deux garçons. Elle lui désigna la porte et le pria de la suivre. Remus n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses peines. Le hall dans lequel elle lui demanda de laisser sa valise était si grand qu'il aurait pu y placer sa propre maison et deux autres de même tailles. Les explications qu'elle lui fournit concernant le fonctionnement de l'école tandis qu'elle lui faisait visiter étaient si nombreuses qu'elles s'emmêlèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Ou peut-être n'était-il tout simplement plus capable de penser clairement, son esprit s'évadant sans cesse vers l'objet de toutes ses pensées : Sirius Black. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ce dernier.

Le professeur McGonagall l'informa que Poudlard était une école qui avait été fondé par un célèbre quatuor de professeurs dont les noms échappèrent à Remus bien qu'il retint qu'ils avaient un lien avec des animaux. Les élèves étaient donc divisés en quatre groupes ou plutôt maisons, chacune d'elle correspondant à l'un des fondateurs. Cette division n'était nullement arbitraire. Il lui faudrait répondre à un questionnaire pour que soit décidé de sa place. Un simple test de personnalité le rassura-t-elle. Tous les cours étaient obligatoires et aucune absence injustifiée ne seraient tolérée. S'il était souffrant bien sûr, il pourrait toujours se rendre à l'infirmerie et une certaine Madame Pomfresh le remettrait sur pied pour sûr d'après le Professeur McGonagall. Les repas étaient servit dans la Grande Salle à des horaires bien précises qu'il fut prié de respecter consciencieusement s'il tenait à manger. Le couvre feu était fixé à vingt et une heure en semaine, vingt deux le week end. Aucune escapade nocturne ne seraient tolérée. Quitter le château était formellement interdit - exception faite le samedi de dix heures à dix sept heures. Les élèves de troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Le courrier était distribué chaque dimanche, les colis pourraient faire l'objet de fouilles pour vérifier qu'aucun parent n'avait envoyé de produits ou d'objets proscrits par le règlement de l'école. Elle termina par le bureau du Directeur dans lequel elle le pria de patienter. Son emploi du temps lui serait fourni une fois sa maison désignée.

Submergé par tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps, il focalisa son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait était une pièce circulaire assez vaste. Les murs étaient couverts de livres et donnait à la pièce l'aspect d'une bibliothèque. Des tableaux à la peinture à l'huile étaient également accrochés au dessus des étagères bien fournies. Au centre se trouvait un énorme bureau dont les pieds avaient la forme de serres. Les vitrines étaient pleines d'objets à la valeur inestimable. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait une épée incrustée de rubis d'un rouge sang. Dans sa lame était inscrit le nom de "Gryffondor", l'un des fondateurs si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Près de la magnifique cheminée se trouvait un perchoir en or mais nulle trace du moindre oiseau. Il n'osa pas s'assoir, attendant le Directeur comme le lui avait demandé le professeur McGonagall, avec une impatience grandissante et une appréhension certaine. Un homme fit alors son entrée, grand et mince, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc qui tirait vers le gris, une barbe lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, des yeux espiègles d'un bleu cristallin brillaient derrière les lunettes en forme de croissant de Lune.

\- Asseyez vous monsieur ... Lupin, compléta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur son agenda. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, et il semblerait que je sois également le directeur de cette école. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici mais avant tout il faut régler ce "problème" de répartition. J'ai l'habitude de faire passer ce test à des enfants de onze ans, non de dix sept alors j'ai du l'adapter quelque peu.

Remus qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée dû s'éclaircir la voix pour répondre à une série de questions plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Vingt sept questions pour être exacte. Il se plia cependant à l'exercice sans sourciller. Le vieux Directeur lui demanda de répondre le plus spontanément possible, ce fut donc rapide.

\- De quoi détesteriez-vous le plus qu'on vous traite ? De personne banale, d'ignare, de trouillard ou d'égoïste ?

\- De trouillard.

\- Supposons qu'une fois par siècle, un fleur soit capable d'adapter son parfum pour attirer une personne. Qu'est-ce vous sentiriez ? Un feu de bois, la mer, le parchemin frais, la maison.

\- Un feu de bois.

\- S'il vous fallait faire un choix, choisiriez vous l'amour, la gloire, la sagesse ou le pouvoir ?

\- L'amour.

\- Quel instrument de musique aimeriez-vous le plus entendre ? Le violon, le piano, le tambour ou la trompette.

\- La trompette.

\- La Lune ou les étoiles ?

\- Les étoiles.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna le vieux Professeur, le scrutant attentivement. Je pensais que vous répondriez la Lune.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus curieux.

\- Une intuition. Poursuivons. Noir ou blanc ? Pile ou face ? Aube ou crépuscule ? Gauche ou droite ?

\- Blanc, face, crépuscule, gauche.

\- Bien c'est suffisant, conclut le Professeur Dumbledore en fouillant dans son bureau à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait vingt sept questions, fit remarquer Remus déstabilisé par cet interrogatoire sans queue ni tête.

\- Vos réponses ne laissent planer aucun doute, votre place est à Gryffondor, lui apprit-il, lui tendant une feuille de papier. Profitez de votre séjour parmi nous Monsieur Lupin, j'espère que vous trouverez ici ce que vous cherchez si désespérément.

\- Je ne cherche rien désespérément, répondit Remus de plus en plus perdu.

\- Si vous le dites. Allez rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades dans la Grande Salle, le brunch devrait être à votre goût. N'oubliez pas, votre attitude se répercute sur votre maison, de bonnes notes et un comportement exemplaire rapporteront des points à celle-ci, le contraire lui en fera perdre.

\- Oui Professeur, fini-t-il par dire préférant ne pas insister, incertain quant à sa capacité d'encaisser une réponse.

\- Cravate Monsieur Lupin, ajouta l'homme sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse administrative, lui désignant une cravate posée sur son bureau.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rouge. Comme celle qu'arborait Sirius. Il faisait partie de la même "maison". Le Professeur McGonagall lui avait expliqué que chaque année, les élèves s'affrontaient pour remporter la Coupe des Maisons et que ceux qui obtenaient le plus de points bénéficiaient de privilèges. Les professeurs, les surveillants et les Préfets en Chef étaient les seuls autorisés à distribuer ou soustraire ces points. Les préfets en chef étaient désignés parmi les septièmes année, quant au simple préfet ils étaient choisis en cinquième année. Remus ne voulait nullement d'une telle responsabilité et il fut presque reconnaissant d'être en sixième année et d'échapper à cette corvée. Il n'avait jamais été un élève turbulent mais il avait toujours privilégié l'ingéniosité et les traits d'esprits des "coupables" à la discipline, ce qui faisait de lui un terrible arbitre. Comment punir quand on admire ?

\- Je t'ai manqué Servilus ? Demanda une voix moqueuse laissant planer volontairement une menace dans l'air.

\- Lâche moi Potter ! Répliqua celui qui devait être "Servilus".

L'échange avait tiré de ses pensées Remus qui jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couloir d'où les voix provenaient. Sa conscience lui chuchota qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas passer son chemin. Qu'il ne pouvait ignorer ce qui semblait de tout évidence être une petite séance de bizutage. Bien décidé à faire profil bas dans cette école pour l'élite à laquelle il n'appartenait pas, il avança dans la direction opposée, vers la Grande Salle, se répétant pour apaiser sa culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas de parents finançant une nouvelle aile pour lui éviter le renvoi en cas de problème.

\- J'ai faim Jaime. Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du brunch ? Se plaignit une troisième voix au timbre inimitable dont il reconnu le propriétaire immédiatement, ce qui le poussa à revenir sur ses pas et à observer à bonne distance la scène.

Remus ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien de Sirius. James était là également. Tous deux en uniformes cette fois. Cravates rouges dénouées mais bien présentes. Il ne s'était pas trompé non plus sur ce point, il ferait bien parti de la même maison. Le troisième garçon quant à lui arborait une cravate de couleur verte. Il ne parvint pas à se souvenir du nom de la maison mais se souvint que l'animal était un serpent. Acculé contre le mur, son visage était tordu en une expression de haine féroce. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et semblaient bien mal entretenus, luisant grassement. Son nez était bien trop grand pour son visage et son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique qui lui donnait l'air d'être victime d'une maladie incurable. James semblait prêt à céder à la plainte de Sirius, relâchant le col de l'élève et le décollant du mur, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à faire profil bas. Il tenta, semble-t-il d'attaquer James qui esquiva le coup avec aisance, avant de passer à tabac l'élève sans une once de pitié.

\- Arrêtez ! Intervint Remus ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Il en a eu assez je crois.

\- Oh le nouveau ! S'exclama Sirius en souriant comme s'il était ravi de le voir et que le corps d'un élève inconscient ne gisait pas à ses pieds. Remus c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, tentant de ne pas sauter de joie en l'entendant prononcer son nom pour la première fois, se répétant qu'il avait face à lui un bully.

\- Hé Servilus ? Réveille toi. Il est tombé dans les pommes, pouffa James en poussant du pied celui qui répondait au quolibet de "Servilus". Allons manger, ajouta-t-il sans un regard pour sa victime, il passa près de Remus et sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, son regard se posant sur sa cravate rouge. Le vieux Dumby t'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Bienvenue.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas appeler quelqu'un ? Demanda Remus en désignant le garçon toujours à terre.

\- Il va bien. Il est assommé, pas décédé. Détends toi, ajouta James avec un charisme tel que Remus fut certain de se trouver devant un leader né, et ne douta pas une seconde que n'importe qui suivrait sans broncher le garçon s'il le demandait ... et c'est ce qu'il fit, marchant sur les talons de celui ci, abandonnant à son sort "Servilus". En quelle année es-tu ? Demanda James avec une curiosité presque enfantine.

\- Sixième, répondit Remus se demandant si la personne qu'il avait vu tabasser sans pitié un élève était bien la personne qui lui faisait désormais face à l'une des quatre tables de la Grande Salle.

\- Comme nous ! S'exclama le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant davantage encore si c'était possible, visiblement heureux de sa réponse.

Les questions de James se poursuivirent, tandis qu'il se servait abondamment, piochant dans tous les plats pour remplir son assiette. D'où il venait ? Qui étaient ses parents? Est ce qu'il avait des frères et soeurs, une petite amie à l'extérieur, son sport préféré ... etc. Sirius quant à lui ne pipait mot, même si Remus ne pouvait ignorer le regard insistant de celui-ci. Ils furent rejoints par un garçon grassouillet qui se présenta sous le nom de Peter. Plus effacé que les deux autres, il semblait constamment chercher l'approbation de James. Tout comme Remus il était boursier, mais contrairement à lui, Peter était inscrit et fréquentait l'école depuis l'âge de ses onze ans.

\- Je vous ai cherché, fit remarquer Peter. Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?

\- James jouait avec Severus, répondit Sirius en piquant des pommes de terre dans l'assiette de Remus comme pour jauger sa réaction, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas.

\- Severus ? Répéta Remus incrédule. Severus Snape ?

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda James surpris et sur ses gardes. Tu ne l'as pas dis tout à l'heure.

Remus n'avait rien dit un peu plus tôt pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Severus était son voisin. Tout du moins il l'avait été jusqu'à l'été de ses onze ans, puis il avait tout bonnement disparu. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le taciturne garçon mais ils avaient un point en commun. Une amie pour être plus précis : Lily Evans. Elle était la meilleure amie de Remus mais autrefois elle avait été celle de Severus. Lily lui avait raconté qu'elle et le garçon s'étaient disputés violemment la veille du départ de Severus. Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il partait avec sa mère vivre chez le nouveau mari de celle-ci, un homme d'affaire fortuné, et qu'il ne faisait désormais plus parti du même monde qu'elle. Lily ne parlait jamais de cette histoire sans s'emporter, c'était donc rapidement devenu un sujet tabou. Remus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer Severus puisqu'il ne s'était lié d'amitié avec Lily qu'une fois le pédant garçon parti vers de plus vert pâturages.

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment, répondit Remus, se contentant d'un bref résumé de tout cela, peu désireux de s'étaler en détails inutiles. C'est l'ami d'enfance d'une amie à moi. Ils se sont quittés en mauvais termes. Il a déménagé quand j'avais onze ans et je ne l'ai plus revu, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout à l'heure.

\- Severus avait une amie ? Impossible, plaisanta James.

\- Ils ne sont plus amis d'après Remus, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Ça ça ressemble déjà un peu plus à Servilus, pouffa Sirius.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous agace autant, demanda Remus curieux de découvrir la raison de cette rivalité.

\- C'est un serpentard, répondit James en haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Un serpentard ? Répéta Remus.

\- Oui, la maison rivale des Gryffondor, l'informa Peter, remarquant que James préférait manger plutôt que de répondre.

\- Les autres maisons ne le sont-elles pas toutes ? Interrogea Remus ne saisissant pas parfaitement la situation.

\- Les Serdaigle sont trop occupés à étudier et les Poufsouffle sont bien trop sympas pour être considérés comme des rivaux sérieux, lui expliqua Peter la bouche pleine. Et puis on partage presque tous nos cours avec les Serpentard.

\- Et y'a le rugby, se sentit obligé de préciser James. Chaque maison à son équipe.

\- James est capitaine, le renseigna Peter avec une fierté qui aurait été parfaitement normal dans la bouche d'une mère mais qui semblait presque malsaine dans la sienne. Les équipes s'affrontent et rapportent des points à leurs maisons. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont toujours au coude à coude ... enfin, corrigea Peter en voyant le regard peu amène de James, Gryffondor n'as pas perdu une seule fois depuis que James est capitaine.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ton frère avait été pris dans l'équipe, lança James à Sirius.

\- Regulus ? Demanda Sirius incrédule. Mère a du le pousser à le faire.

Remus se concentra sur leur échange, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Sirius. D'après ce qu'il parvint à saisir, Sirius ne vivait plus chez ses parents depuis l'été dernier mais chez sa tante et le mari de celle-ci, Dorea et Charlus Potter, qui étaient les parents de James. Ce qui faisait des deux garçons, des cousins. Sirius venait semble-t-il, d'une famille peu sympathique, il qualifia les membres de celle-ci de "tarés, racistes et élitistes". Son petit frère s'appelait Regulus et appartenait, comme tous les membres de la famille Black, à la maison Serpentard. Sirius était en quelque sorte le "mouton noir". Il avait fui celle-ci après avoir hérité d'une somme colossalle d'un vieil oncle.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans aucuns accroc. La nuit ne fut cependant pas de tout repos. James et Sirius ne voulaient pas rejoindre leur dortoirs immédiatement, préférant "marauder", un verbe de leur invention qui signifiait semble-t-il : arpenter le château de nuit en faisant fi de toutes les règles. Remus se laissa tenter, l'idée de lâcher du leste pour une fois dans sa vie le plongeant dans un état d'euphorie rare. Toute sa vie il avait fait ce qui était juste. Il avait toujours tenté de s'intégrer en vain. Les autres le trouvaient trop intelligent, trop bûcheur. Seule Lily l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était et voilà que ces trois garçons qu'il connaissait à peine l'acceptaient parmi eux. Plaisantant gentiment lorsqu'il murmurait la réponse à une question, l'encourageant à "participer plutôt que de dissimuler son génie", pour reprendre les mots de James. Appartenir à leur groupe lui procura plus de joie encore que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre. Il avait tellement appréhendé son incapacité à s'intégrer en raison de son milieu social modeste mais les trois amis semblaient ne pas sans soucier. Sirius était également un facteur majeur pour cet écart de conduite. Jamais, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé faire un jour parti de la vie de ce souvenir du passé. Le fantasme était devenu réalité et il n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. C'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il les suivit sans se douter qu'il s'agirait de la pire erreur de sa vie.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Regulus Black. Aucun d'eux n'eut à donner cette information à Remus. Le garçon était une pâle copie de son frère ainé. Moins brillant, presque terne. Les choses dégénérèrent rapidement. Tout comme avec Severus ce matin là. Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui en vint aux mains avec son petit frère. James ne semblait pas décidé à les séparer, l'issue du combat ne faisant aucun doute. L'ainé l'emportait visiblement sur le cadet qui fut abandonné en sang au milieu d'un couloir. Remus ne parvint pas à se réjouir de cette victoire. L'humeur de Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer. Frapper son petit frère ne lui avait procuré aucune joie bien au contraire, Remus cru lire dans son regard une certaine culpabilité. Comprenant que la soirée était gâchée, ils rejoignirent les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans une des tours du château. Sur chaque pallier se trouvaient une dizaine de chambres de deux. Sur son emploi du temps, Remus vit qu'il avait été placé dans la chambre 22. Il gravit donc rapidement les marches impatient de se glisser dans son lit. Sirius s'arrêta devant la même porte surpris.

\- On est ensemble, fit remarquer le garçon en souriant malicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Remus qui ne dut son salut qu'au faible éclairage de la Lune qui était parvenu à glisser ses rayons au travers des meurtrières de la tour.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Remus le suivant à l'intérieur. Ses affaires avaient été monté et il se déshabilla rapidement, évitant de jeter des regards trop insistant à son camarade qui en faisait de même.

\- Bonne nuit Moony, lui lança Sirius en se glissant dans son lit.

\- Moony ? Le questionna Remus.

\- Oui Moony. Tu me fais penser à la Lune, tout comme elle, tu ne te dévoile que petit à petit, expliqua le garçon en baillant épuisé. Plus discrète que le Soleil, personne ne la remarque, les gens sont trop occupés à dormir. Pourtant elle est bien là, observatrice. Mais c'était sans compter sur les étoiles.

\- Je ne comprends pas où ... commença Remus mais il fut interrompu.

Les yeux d'un gris irréel fixés sur lui, brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Le corps de Remus fut parcouru d'un frisson de terreur et de désir. Il ne saisissait pas parfaitement ce qu'avait voulu dire Sirius mais le message était clair ... limpide même. Il était la Lune. Secret, discret et observateur. Le jeune homme l'avait plutôt bien cerné. Lily lui avait un jour dit une chose semblable, le qualifiant d'éponge capable d'absorber toutes les informations sur ceux qui l'entouraient mais il ne s'ouvrait lui même à personne, un loup solitaire en somme. Sirius était une étoile et il venait de lui signifier qu'il l'observait aussi. Remus ne savait trop quoi en penser, il se sentait soudain vulnérable.

\- Je te vois Moony, murmura Sirius.

Le lendemain, ils devinrent ennemis.

Remus fut convoqué dans le bureau de Rusard, le surveillant de l'école. Il patienta devant le bureau avant d'être rejoint par Peter. Celui-ci l'informa que le surveillant soupçonnait Sirius et James d'être à l'origine de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Regulus au petit déjeuner. Les remords tordirent l'estomac de Remus. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il n'aurait pas dû les suivre. Il aurait dû intervenir. Les en empêcher. Voilà à peine deux jours qu'il était là et il s'était déjà mis dans une situation difficile.

\- N'oublie pas Remus, toi et moi on n'est pas comme eux, lui chuchota Peter. La seule chose qu'ils risquent c'est une exclusion provisoire et des heures de colle.

\- Lupin ! Lui cria l'homme, lui signifiant d'entrer.

La veille, James et Sirius lui avait décrit Argus Rusard. L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui ne ressemblait pas à l'image dépeinte par les deux garçons. Le surveillant loin d'être vieux avait semble-t-il une quarantaine d'années, le visage couvert de balafres. Personnage massif aux longs membres, il avait des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille. Ses mains étaient crasseuses et ses ongles jaunes. Ses dents étaient bien trop pointues, comme s'il les avaient taillées. Sa voix ressemblait à une sorte d'aboiement rauque et une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et de sang émanait de son corps. Remus cacha difficilement son dégout, s'installant face à l'inconnu.

\- Vous semblez tendu Monsieur Lupin, détendez vous. Tout comme vous je suis nouveau, je comprends votre ... anxiété, susurra le surveillant le dévorant du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Rusard.

\- Non, je suis son remplaçant, Fenrir Greyback.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Remus optant pour le déni se rappelant le conseil de Peter.

\- Doucement Remus ... nous avons tout notre temps n'est ce pas, rien ne presse.

\- Et bien j'ai cours donc ... répondit Remus avant de s'interrompre tétanisé par la lueur de colère teintée de folie qui avait brusquement illuminé le regard de l'adulte.

\- Très bien, je n'irais donc pas par quatre chemins. Je sais ce que toi et tes petits copains vous avez fait hier.

\- Je ... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Remus tentant de conserver son calme malgré la panique qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans ses veines.

\- On m'avait pourtant affirmé que tu étais un garçon malin Remus. Mentir ne te mènera nul part. Un Potter et un Black, tu sembles bien entouré mais ça ne suffira pas à sauver ta peau. Tu es complice. Tu les as vu faire et tu ne les as pas arrêté. Regulus aussi est un Black. Que penses-tu que sa mère fera quand elle saura qu'une vermine comme toi a blessé son précieux héritier ? Elle demandera ton renvoi immédiat. Le gamin ne dira rien à sa mère. La fierté l'en empêchera. Il a même refusé de me dire qui lui avait fait ça.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant alors ?

\- C'est une petit souris qui me l'a dit, répondit Greyback.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda Remus sur un ton presque désespéré.

\- Ah, tu vois, tu comprends vite, répondit l'homme se levant pour fermer la porte de son bureau à clé cette fois.

Lorsqu'il sorti quelques heures plus tard du bureau, l'air hagard, les pupilles dilatées par la peur, souillé, blessé, son uniforme était dans un état pitoyable. Il n'alla pas en cours, se dirigeant droit vers la forêt. Il savait que rien ne réparerait jamais ce que Fenrir Greyback avait brisé en lui. Il sentait encore les mains calleuses de l'homme parcourir son corps tandis qu'il le déshabillait. Il sentait comme lui désormais et peu importe le nombre de fois où il se laverait il avait la certitude que cette odeur ne le quitterait plus jamais. Ses lèvres ouvertes par les morsures de son assaillant saignaient, tout comme les entailles que celui-ci lui avait fait sur le torse pour le "punir" d'avoir pleuré la première fois qu'il l'avait pénétré. Il avait alors ravalé ses larmes, supportant, encaissant, jusqu'à ce que le surveillant soit rassasié. Il existait un mot pour définir ce qu'il lui était arrivé : viol. Il avait été violé. Et il le serait encore, Fenrir Greyback le lui avait promis. Lorsqu'il rentra au château, la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle était pleine. Il ne put s'empêcher de la haïr. C'était irrationnel mais ne pouvant libérer sa colère, il dirigea celle-ci vers l'astre. Sirius, James et Peter l'attendaient dans sa chambre. James se leva et lui mit un mot dans les mains. Remus trembla en voyant qu'il était de Greyback.

 ** _Merci pour tout à l'heure._**

 ** _Tu ne seras pas sanctionné pour ton absence d'aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Tu apprendras à apprécier à être dans mes petits papiers._**

 ** _F. Greyback_**

Les paroles de James lui parvinrent malgré le brouillard qui embrumait ses sens. Il l'accusait de les avoir dénoncé. Sirius et lui avait été "puni". Remus ne put retenir un rire lorsque James lui annonça qu'ils avaient été collé un mois par sa faute. Cette punition était dérisoire en comparaison de la sienne. Le jeune capitaine sembla perdre patience en le voyant rire de son malheur. Mais Remus était incapable de se retenir, presque hystérique, ses nerfs lâchant. Il ne ressenti aucune douleur lorsque James usa de ses poings pour lui faire payer sa "trahison". Le mot prêtait à confusion, lui même aurait, en d'autre circonstance, abouti à cette conclusion. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau, Sirius et James le savaient, et quand il en été sorti, ils avaient reçu leur "punition". Pire il avait tout l'air d'avoir fait un marché avec le surveillant puisque ce dernier avait couvert son absence et lui promettait de le favoriser à l'avenir en échange de ses "services".

\- Je vais faire de ta vie un cauchemar Lupin ! Cracha James en sortant de la pièce, Peter sur ses talons. Sirius le fixa sans un mot avant de rejoindre son propre lit.

La déception qu'il lut dans le regard de son ténébreux camarade de chambre lui donna un avant goût de ce que serait sa vie si ses parents apprenaient un jour ce qui s'était passé. Il était là pour réussir, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et lire la même déception dans le regard de ses proches. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne lui restait que l'avenir. Un avenir auquel il ne pourrait pas accéder s'il quittait cette école. James pensait pouvoir faire de sa vie un cauchemar mais il se trompait. Sa vie était déjà un cauchemar. Le rêve n'avait duré qu'une journée. Il se traina jusqu'à son lit, titubant et grognant. Une part de lui éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour James. Il ne parvenait plus à déceler les blessures que lui avait infligé Fenrir de celles que lui avait administré l'adolescent. La douleur ne le répugnait plus autant. Epuisé, il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêves. Quel intérêt y avait-il pour ses démons de hanter ses songes, quand la réalité leur avait ouvert les bras ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Les jours défilaient, se ressemblant. Une routine dans laquelle Remus se plongea corps et âme pour ne plus penser à rien, pour ne plus penser à Greyback et au dégout qu'il ressentait pour sa propre personne. Le matin, il se réveillait avant tous les autres. Les douches étaient communes et son corps couvert de cicatrices anciennes et nouvelles aurait suscité des questions de ses camarades. L'isolement social dans lequel il était désormais plongé était également un avantage. Les élèves de sa maison l'évitaient comme la peste, par crainte de devenir la prochaine cible de James. Il était, pour reprendre leurs mots, le "traître", "celui qui l'avait bien mérité". Il ne soufra pas de cette solitude. Il l'apprécia même, tout était bon pour éviter une trop grande attention ou des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Lorsqu'il rejoignait sa chambre il s'habillait rapidement et le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Sirius. Ce dernier ne prenait pas réellement part à la razzia menée par James mais le traitement qu'il faisait subir à Remus lui était cent fois plus douloureux que tous les coups que lui infligeait l'équipe de rugby des Gryffondor sur ordre de son capitaine. Sirius ne le regardait pas, l'ignorant consciencieusement. C'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister aux yeux du ténébreux garçon. Une part de lui tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien. Il n'était pas certain de sa capacité à mentir à Sirius. Une autre part de lui voulait qu'il le remarque. Qu'il le perce à jour. Qu'il découvre que la raison pour laquelle il se rendait chaque soir dans le bureau de Greyback n'était pas pour "cafarder" comme les autres le pensaient. Que les longues estafilades ensanglantées qui zébraient sa peau n'étaient pas causées par James. Ce dernier ne le frappait presque plus, répugnant à user de sa force contre lui, qui était devenu si faible. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, évitant la Grande Salle, il avait réduit ses repas au petit déjeuner. Il n'avait de toute manière plus beaucoup d'appétit et c'était le seul moment de la journée où il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Il ne manquait pas un seul cours, les livres et les devoirs étaient devenus sa seule échappatoire. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi hautes. Les professeurs ne s'alarmaient donc pas. Il n'attirait pas leur attention par une baisse drastique de ses résultats, bien au contraire, il excellait dans toutes les matières. Passer inaperçu était devenu son objectif de vie. L'espoir que Sirius soit capable de voir au travers de ce voile qu'il avait lui même tissé autour de lui, s'étiolait.

Le plus difficile avait été de dissimuler son mal être à ses proches. Il était aisé de mentir à des inconnus, la plupart des élèves devaient penser qu'il était un solitaire, asocial, possédant pour seul désir celui de réussir ses examens mais ses parents et Lily s'inquiétaient un peu plus à chacune de ses visites. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était éteint en lui. Son père lui avait assuré que s'il décidait de quitter Poudlard, aucun d'eux ne lui en voudrait, que tout ce qu'il leur importait était son bonheur. Mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonna aussi près du but. Il se devait de réussir. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour que tout cela n'ai pas été vain. Remus en vint à envier le reste des élèves. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas ou plutôt n'avaient pas à voir leur parents chaque week end. Il se souvenait avoir été rassuré par la proximité de sa famille. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall lui avait dit que les visites à Pré-au-Lard étaient autorisées le samedi, il en avait été heureux. Aujourd'hui les quelques heures qu'il devait passer à leur côté étaient devenues éprouvantes. Il lui avait donc fallu trouver des prétextes pour les éviter. Il ne quittait plus le château, expliquant dans ses lettres qu'il avait trop de travail, trop de devoir, qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendre dans le petit village ce week end. Lily qui le trouvait trop maigre, trop fatigué, avait prit l'habitude de lui envoyer des tablettes de chocolat accompagnées de petits mots qui lui vantait les effets de celui ci. Il doutait qu'un carré de chocolat soit capable de résoudre quoi que ce soit, pourtant il ne pouvait nier que son humeur s'améliorait sensiblement lorsqu'il en consommait. Il développa donc une véritable dépendance à celui ci.

Une nuit plus "rude" que les autres avec Fenrir Greyback le plongea dans un état de fatigue tel qu'il eu une panne de réveil. Il dû patienter que la totalité du dortoir ait déserté le dortoir pour aller prendre sa douche. Celle qui le débarrasserait du sang séché ou suintant encore de ses blessures et de l'odeur persistante de celui qui les lui infligeaient. Il se déshabilla rapidement, son empressement pour ne pas arriver trop en retard lui faisant oublier toutes prudences. Sa chemise déboutonnée gisait déjà au sol lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Sirius. Ce dernier une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête frottait d'une main ces derniers, les séchant doucement. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines sur sa personne.

\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix prudente.

\- Demande à ton copain, répliqua Remus sur la défensive, refusant de se laisser berner par la soudaine sollicitude du jeune homme.

\- James ? Sembla s'étonner Sirius. Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté de s'en prendre à toi, continua-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté, mentit Remus en haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait de quelque chose qui ne l'atteignait nullement.

\- James est plutôt du genre a utiliser ses poings, dit-il en s'approchant, le faisant reculer contre la porte des douches. Pas des couteaux de boucher, précisa-t-il ses doigts fins suivants les coupures faites par Greyback sur son torse. Est-ce que c'est une morsure ? Lâcha-t-il incrédule en désignant son cou.

\- Non ! Hurla presque Remus, le repoussant avant de plaquer une main sur la dite morsure, contrôlant avec beaucoup de difficulté les tremblements qu'avait provoqué chez lui le contact des doigts du garçon sur sa peau.

Sirius attrapa ses affaires, quittant les douches, lâchant un "démerde toi" avant de claquer la porte. Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Remus pour calmer les battements dératés de son coeur. Sa respiration s'était faite difficile, s'accélérant sensiblement. Autrefois, il aurait assimilé ces symptômes a du désir, mais Greyback avait tout perverti. Le contact n'avait provoqué chez lui que répulsion et terreur. En une seconde il s'était retrouvé dans l'étroit bureau du surveillant. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait frôlé, touché, caressé. Son corps avait instinctivement réagit, repoussant ce qu'il avait identifié comme les prémices d'une menace. Remus savait que Sirius ne lui aurait jamais fait aucun mal. Il doutait même que le garçon l'ai touché avec une quelconque arrière pensée mais son subconscient en avait décidé autrement, reconnaissant les gestes précédant l'acte. Greyback adorait se montrer doux, jouer à l'amant tendre et attentionné. Ses réticences le plongeaient toujours dans une colère noire. Il devenait alors une bête assoiffée de sang. Sa douleur, ses larmes, ses cris et ses supplications semblaient lui faire prendre son pied. Ce matin là il se frotta avec plus de force encore, rouvrant ses plaies. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il avait de nouveau enfilé ce masque d'indifférence. Prenant soin de dissimuler chaque parcelle de ce corps meurtri dont il avait désormais honte. Chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, les manches tirées sur ses poignets pour dissimuler des blessures qui n'avaient pas été causé par Greyback. Cette douleur là lui appartenait. Ces cicatrices lui appartenaient. Elles étaient sa seule joie, sa seule consolation. Il ne se coupait pas pour mourir. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Ce n'était qu'une vaine tentative de reprendre le contrôle. Une manière de faire survivre une part de lui.

Jour après jour, il sentit le regard de Sirius sur lui. En cours de français, et plus tard en arithmétique. Il le senti lorsqu'il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à midi, évitant comme toujours le déjeuner. Il le senti en philosophie et en histoire. Il le sentit le soir quand ses pas le portèrent vers son rendez vous quotidien dans le bureau de Greyback. Ce qu'il avait craint et espéré était arrivé. Sirius le voyait. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, James était là. Le capitaine se leva à son entrée, le bousculant en sortant. Sirius, quant à lui, le fixait une fois de plus. Remus décida de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il était "volontaire". Il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça. Il aurait pu retourner chez ses parents. Retourner auprès de Lily. Diplômé de son lycée publique, il serait parvenu à être accepté dans une petite université en manque d'étudiants et dont les frais de scolarité n'auraient pas été trop élevés. Mais il avait décidé de rester. Il avait décidé de retourner nuit après nuit dans ce bureau, se faire prendre comme une prostituée. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était après tout. Un garçon de joie qui vendait son corps contre une place dans ce château. Son silence contre un avenir.

\- Tu ne te change pas ? Lui demanda Sirius alors qu'il se mettait dans son lit, il ne pouvait décemment pas se changer sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. J'ai déjà tout vu, t'es pas obligé de les cacher, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas. À moins que tu en ai de nouvelles mais c'est impossible puisque tu dis que le coupable est James. Hors je ne l'ai pas quitté d'une semelle ces derniers jours.

\- James a pas mal de larbins pour effectuer le sale boulot quand il est occupé à jouer ailleurs, répondit Remus, tournant ostensiblement le dos priant pour que cet interrogatoire prenne fin.

\- J'ai une théorie. Tu veux l'entendre ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton enjoué.

\- Non.

\- Je pense, commença Sirius, se souciant de toute évidence peu de sa réponse, que tu t'infliges toi même ses plaies pour ensuite accuser James et le faire renvoyer. Une petite vengeance en somme.

\- C'est ça, répliqua Remus adoptant un ton ironique avant de se mordre la lèvre à sang ravalant ses larmes.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Sirius sur un ton bien trop enjoué au vue de la situation. Mais, ça ne tient pas la route.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

\- Tu ne peux pas te mordre tout seul, répondit Sirius. Je sais que tu mens pour James. Il ne s'attaquerait jamais à une personne sans défense. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'affames ? Tu t'es dis que si tu n'étais plus qu'un sac d'os, il te ficherait la paix.

\- Ça a marché non ?

\- Donc j'ai raison. Il ne s'attaque plus à toi, affirma Sirius. Pourquoi accuser James dans ce cas ? Qui est ce que tu protèges ? Et pourquoi tu protégerais quelqu'un qui te fais subir ça ? T'as des penchant SM ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Attaqua Remus.

Le silence qui suivit dura si longtemps que Remus cru que le garçon s'était endormi. Il se retourna lentement et tressailli en croisant le regard de celui ci, toujours fixé sur lui.

\- Parce que j'ai été à ta place. J'ai pris ma douche aux aurores, j'évitais de me changer devant les autres. Mais quelqu'un a remarqué mon petit manège. Quelqu'un m'a posé ces questions agaçantes, ajouta-t-il en souriant comme s'il s'agissait du souvenir le plus heureux qu'il possédait. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à avoir honte, que je n'étais pas faible. Que ceux qui devraient avoir honte étaient ceux qui m'infligeaient ça.

\- Ceux ? Répéta Remus.

\- Mes parents, répondit Sirius.

Remus comprit alors que Sirius pensait que ces blessures lui étaient infligées par ses parents. Qu'il était un enfant battu tout comme lui. L'idée que quiconque ait pu levé la main sur Sirius lui paraissait improbable, presque révoltante. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait fui sa maison, se réfugiant chez James ?

\- Mes parents ne m'ont pas fait ça, rétorqua Remus sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il compatissait sincèrement mais leurs situations n'étaient pas similaires quoi que puisse en penser Sirius.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les protéger éternellement. Ils ne le méritent pas. Ils sont censés t'aimer inconditionnellement, pas te faire souffrir.

\- Je te dis qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait ! S'emporta le garçon.

\- Pourtant tu les évites dès que tu le peux, répliqua Sirius qui semblait bien décidé à tirer l'affaire au clair.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu depuis des semaines ! Cria Remus, refusant de laisser ses parents être accusés.

\- Tes blessures semblaient plutôt récentes. Personne ne t'as approché pourtant, je t'ai observé ces derniers jours. Ni James, ni personne. La seule personne avec qui tu es en contact c'est ...

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspens. Remus se figea. Une part de lui voulait que Sirius découvre la vérité. Qu'il prononce le nom du coupable. Qu'il le libère de ce poids. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée que la compassion qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Sirius ne se transforme en dégoût.

\- Fenrir Greyback.

\- Le surveillant ? Sérieusement ? S'esclaffa Remus feignant l'amusement dans une vaine tentative pour dissimuler sa panique.

Sirius ne répondit pas, visiblement en état de choc à mesure qu'il réalisait la situation. Remus refusait de penser à ce que le garçon était en train d'imaginer. Il eut beau attendre et cacher son impatience, rien ne vint. Était-il parvenu à la conclusion qu'il était volontaire ? Qu'il était comme il l'avait suggéré plus tôt, sadomasochiste ? Que sa relation avec Greyback était celle d'un couple bravant les interdits sociaux ? Cette idée retourna l'estomac du garçon qui se leva, incapable d'en supporter davantage, quittant la chambre et l'atmosphère devenue étouffante de celle-ci. Il n'était pas un enfant battu comme l'avait cru Sirius. À ses yeux, il n'était probablement qu'un élève fricotant avec un surveillant, pour se procurer des "avantages" comme cette unique et seule fois où il avait manqué les cours et où Greyback avait dissimulé cette absence. Et était-ce bien éloigner de la vérité ? Greyback n'informerait pas la mère de Regulus de ce qui était arrivée cette nuit là et il n'était pas renvoyé. Il ne revint pas dans sa chambre cette nuit là, lui préférant la forêt éclairée par la Lune qui était pleine de nouveau. Il la haïssait de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

Sirius ne le confronta plus après cette nuit là. Il reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, l'ignorant et l'évitant autant que possible. De nouveau il n'existait plus pour le garçon et une fois de plus Remus parvint à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un bienfait. Le problème était que James n'en faisait pas de même. Remus sentait parfois le regard de ce dernier peser sur lui. Sirius l'avait-il mit au courant de son "petit secret" ? Il se prit à espérer que le capitaine le dénonce. Si James révélait sa petite aventure avec Greyback, tout prendrait fin. Ils seraient renvoyés tous les deux. La honte le submergea en pensant à ce que dirait ses parents si une telle chose parvenait à leur oreilles. Le croiraient-t-ils s'il disait avoir été violé ? Lui pardonneraient-ils ? Ses parents ne méritaient pas de se retrouver au centre d'un tel scandale. Son père pourrait en perdre son emploi. Comment s'en sortiraient-ils ? Aucune école, aucune université, aucun employeur ne voudraient de lui après ça. Il serait un poids pour eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser James tout gâcher si près du but. Greyback ne serait pas éternellement là. Il n'était qu'un remplaçant. Rusard, bien que fort agaçant d'après Sirius et James, n'était pas un monstre, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Il devait supporter cette situation encore quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus.

Les jours se succédèrent sans que rien ne changea. Sa routine ne fut pas dérangée, son secret ne fut pas révélé. Une nuit, cependant, alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de Greyback, il fut arrêté par James qui lui barrait la route. Il tenta de le contourner sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais les prunelles dorées étaient assombries par un sentiment que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien : la colère. Il avait cru que le capitaine s'était lassé de lui. Qu'il s'était suffisamment vengé, mais de tout évidence, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Je dois aller voir ... commença Remus tentant une fois de plus de passer.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne va pas être possible, l'interrompis James.

\- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Demanda le garçon, sous entendant que James pourrait toujours faire jouer de ses poings plus tard.

\- Non, répondit le capitaine d'un ton sans appel. Tu n'iras pas là bas. Tu n'iras plus là bas ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé te faire ça ? Lui demanda James avec une colère presque douloureuse.

\- De ... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Balbutia Remus évitant soigneusement le regard de son camarade.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide.

Remus savait pertinemment que James n'était pas stupide. Le stéréotype du sportif idiot en prenait un sérieux coup. James était de loin le meilleur élève de la promo, tout du moins quand il prenait la peine de répondre ou de se présenter en cours. Les professeurs toléraient toutes ses lubies, son insolence et ses problèmes de comportement, non parce qu'il était le fils du plus célèbre chirurgien du pays et probablement du monde, ni parce que sa mère possédait la majorité des parts du marché des énergies fossiles du pays, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'être ici. Son niveau dépassait de loin celui du secondaire et probablement celui de certains professeurs d'université. La seule chose qui l'intéressait réellement était le rugby. Tacticien émérite, joueur de talent, il ne perdait jamais et était déjà promis à un avenir des plus brillants.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, répliqua Remus sur ses gardes.

\- Je sais que tu ne nous as pas dénoncé à Greyback.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Répliqua le garçon, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge la plus proche, appréhendant la punition que lui infligerait le cruel surveillant s'il avait du retard.

\- Parce que Sirius m'a tout raconté et que j'ai bien réfléchi. Je doute très sincèrement que tu sois consentant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tenta Remus dans un ultime coup de bluff, croisant les bras devant son torse en un signe de contradiction alors qu'il tentait juste de dissimuler les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien d'un amoureux transi impatient de retrouver son amant. Tu es terrifié. Toute la journée, tu te cache, tu te terre. Pas une seule fois, je ne t'ai vu regarder Greyback avec autre chose que du dégout et de la peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, contra faiblement Remus.

\- Tu as honte. Tu ne devrais pas. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte de ce qu'il te fait subir.

Ces paroles raisonnèrent familièrement aux oreilles du garçon. Il les avait déjà entendu mais dans la bouche d'un autre : Sirius. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait été à sa place, que lui aussi avait subit des sévisses corporels mais que quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place toutes seules, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. James était celui qui avait aidé Sirius. Il était celui qui l'avait accueilli chez lui, qui l'avait protégé de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui c'est lui qu'il voulait aider. Le pouvait-il réellement ? En était-il capable ? Pouvait-il vraiment miser son avenir sur la maigre assurance qu'un garçon du même âge que lui parviendrait à le tirer d'affaire ? La réponse était non.

\- Laisse moi passer, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, supplia presque Remus.

\- Je sais que je me suis conduis comme un idiot ces derniers mois, et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, commença James, mais tu ne m'as pas trahi, ce qui signifie que toi et moi, nous sommes encore amis. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal.

\- On ne se connait pas, lui fit durement remarquer le garç ensemble une journée ne fait pas de nous des amis.

\- Peut être pas, répondit James en souriant tristement, s'écartant enfin de sa route. Mais j'espère qu'après ce soir on le sera.

Remus pressa le pas vers le bureau, pressé de mettre autant de distance entre lui et le jeune Gryffondor. Ses mots l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. L'entendre lui dire qu'ils étaient amis l'avait propulsé des mois en arrière. Les souvenirs heureux de cette première journée à Poudlard lui revenant douloureusement à la mémoire. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti d'appartenir à leur groupe, la joie d'être enfin accepté, tout cela le submergea. Il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau, celui-ci était vide. Greyback n'était pas encore là. Il ne serait pas sanctionné pour son retard. Le soulagement qu'il ressenti n'atténua pas la confusion dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'échange avec James. Sa vue se brouilla une fois de plus. Il ne distinguât donc pas la personne qui entra dans le bureau. Il essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui obscurcissait sa vision et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Lupin ? Que faites vous ici ? S'enquit-elle visiblement déçue qu'il brisa le couvre feu.

\- Je ... je ...

\- Et bien, expliquez vous.

\- Monsieur Greyback m'a convoqué, parvint-il à articuler, espérant qu'elle ne demanderait pas de plus amples détails.

\- Monsieur Greyback vous convoque-t-il souvent ? S'enquit-elle la suspicion vrillant ses iris de chat.

\- Non ... non ... c'est la première fois, mentit-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle le soulagement se peignant sur son visage. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'un autre élève soit ... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre comme si elle avait l'espace d'un instant oublié sa présence. Retournez vous coucher maintenant.

\- Mais ... et Monsieur Greyback ? Demanda Remus.

\- Monsieur Greyback est parti. Définitivement.

La nouvelle mis un certain temps à monter au cerveau du garçon. Greyback était parti ... définitivement ? C'était impossible. Il devait rêver. Il devait s'être assoupi par mégarde. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, il ne devait pas être en retard, ou le surveillant le lui ferait payer.

\- Monsieur Lupin ? Monsieur Lupin ! L'apostropha le Professeur perdant patience.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous ai demandé de rejoindre votre dortoir.

\- Remus ? Les interrompit une voix familière.

\- Papa ? répondit le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je voulais éviter cela, marmonna la femme avant de soupirer. Inspecteur Lupin, je compte sur votre discrétion, un tel scandale entacherait la réputation de l'école. Remus, ne tardez pas.

\- Oui madame, répondit Lyall Lupin, attendant qu'elle quitte la pièce pour reporter son attention sur son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Remus une note de panique dans la voix à l'idée que tout ai été révélé. De quel scandale parlait le professeur McGonagall.

\- Une sombre affaire, je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de t'en parler, hésita Lyall pesant le pour et le contre. Oh et puis tu es bien assez grand, je te demanderai juste de ne pas en parler. Un garçon de ton école a subit une agression sexuelle perpétué par votre surveillant. Il est au poste à l'heure actuelle. Le gamin vient d'une famille assez aisé, comme tous les gamins d'ici je suppose, plaisanta son père en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Sa famille a assez d'influence pour étouffer l'affaire et envoyer ce taré en prison sans passer par la case procès, mais juste au cas où ... on est venu collecter quelques preuves. Même si le témoignage éloquent du gamin suffirait amplement en cas de litige.

\- Qui ... qui est-ce que Monsieur Greyback a ...

\- Un gamin avec un nom d'étoile ... je ne me souviens plus, et il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas. Maintenant laisse nous faire notre boulot et va te coucher. Tu viendras nous voir samedi ? Tu nous manques à ta mère et moi. Et Lily a l'impression de n'être qu'une banque de chocolat à tes yeux, ajouta son père sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Oui ... oui ... bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit.

Remus ne bougea cependant pas. Les mots de son père trottant inlassablement dans son esprit. "Un gamin avec un nom d'étoile". Serait-il possible que Sirius ai fourni un faux témoignage pour faire arrêter Greyback, prenant le risque d'entacher son propre nom ? Impossible. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela. Une voix lui chuchota, "parce que vous êtes amis". Il chassa cette idée ridicule de sa tête, laissant la place à un autre sentiment : le soulagement. C'était vraiment fini. Son cauchemar prenait enfin fin.

\- Papa ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son père de lui répondre, fonçant dans les bras de celui-ci et éclatant en sanglots incontrôlés. Ses larmes coulèrent longtemps, intarissables. Son père bien que déstabilisé lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant de force, son instinct lui soufflant probablement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple "vous me manquez", comme l'avait affirmé le garçon entre deux sanglots. Il le berça patiemment jusqu'à apaiser le garçon qui pour la première fois depuis des mois afficha un sourire heureux. Lyall ne posa pas de questions et Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Lorsqu'il eu regagné sa chambre, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de celle-ci. Sirius se trouvait-il à l'intérieur ou était-il dans le bureau du Directeur ? Peut être même au poste pour sa déposition. Il entra finalement d'un pas peu assuré. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais il discerna grâce à la faible lueur de la Lune le corps de Sirius dans son lit. Dormait-il déjà ?

\- Moony ? C'est toi ? Chuchota le garçon d'une voix ensommeillée, se redressant, frottant doucement ses yeux.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement Remus en souriant. C'est moi.

Il avait cette impression d'être enfin de retour chez lui. À sa place. C'était comme reprendre à zéro. Comme si ces derniers mois n'étaient pas arrivés. Comme s'il était revenu cette nuit là. Cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Cette nuit où il était devenu Moony. Il avait une seconde chance et il ne la gâcherait pas. Il s'installa dans son lit et fixa la Lune. Elle n'était pas pleine et quand bien même l'aurait-elle été, une part de lui savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci.

\- J'étais pas tout seul. James et Peter ont aidés, répondit Sirius, puis après un court silence il ajouta, toi aussi Moony.

\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Remus perdu, assimilant l'information concernant James et Peter.

\- Toi aussi tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. On est là. On sera toujours là.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Chapitre 3**

Affirmer que tout allait bien aurait été un mensonge et Remus ne voulait plus mentir. Il l'avait fait pendant trop longtemps et rien de bon n'en était ressorti. Il était donc plus honnête de dire que les choses allaient mieux. Les cauchemars devenaient moins récurrents sans pour autant déserter complètement ses rêves. Les blessures physiques guérissaient définitivement plus rapidement que celle de l'esprit. Les plaies disparaissaient lentement mais surement, s'éclaircissant. Certaines devenaient presque invisibles. Malheureusement Greyback ne s'était pas contenté de marquer sa chair, il avait laissé son empreinte sur son âme. Il avait signé celle-ci d'une encre indélébile. Parfois les souvenirs le submergeaient, le rendant incapable de bouger, respirer lui devenait difficile, vivre lui paraissait inutile. Dans ces moments là il parvenait néanmoins à se souvenir qu'il n'était plus seul. Il **_les_** avait à ses côtés. Le ciel s'éclaircissait alors, chassant les nuages et de nouveau son existence avait un sens. Chacun d'entre eux lui était essentiel. Aussi indispensable que l'air.

Lorsqu'il ressentait une brusque insécurité, la présence de James l'apaisait immédiatement. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre car le capitaine ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. Il l'avait promis, et il l'avait prouvé. Il avait découvert que James avait été l'auteur du plan pour arrêter Greyback. Le jeune homme répétait à longueur de temps que Remus ne lui devait rien, que c'était ce que faisaient les amis, répétant encore et encore qu'il était désolé pour son comportement détestable des derniers mois. Remus lui avait pardonné. Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu. Comment aurait-il pu ? James n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Il avait cru que le garçon qu'il avait si généreusement prit sous son aile l'avait trahi à la première occasion. Il avait été aveuglé par la colère. Et il avait retenu la leçon. La brutalité de James s'était brusquement apaisé après cet épisode fâcheux. Une nuit, il avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas être comme Greyback. Qu'il ne voulait plus blesser les gens. Remus lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien d'un Greyback mais James n'en avait pas démordu et gardait désormais sa force pour les matchs de rugby.

Peter était le clown de la bande. Remus n'était pas toujours certain que c'était volontaire mais il les faisaient rire aux éclats. Verser des larmes de joie plutôt que des larmes de tristesse était un changement que Remus accueillait volontiers. Il aimait se dire que la seule douleur qu'il ressentait désormais grâce à Peter était celle de sa mâchoire et de son ventre après un fou rire incontrôlable et interminable.

Et Sirius. Oh Sirius. Prononcer son prénom en pensées suffisait à réchauffer le coeur de Remus. Il était le seul capable d'effacer par sa seule présence le souvenir de Greyback. Il était complètement et irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureux, il le savait et cela le terrifiait parce qu'il n'était pas certain que quelqu'un serait là pour le rattraper. Peut être ce contenterait-il de chuter indéfiniment. Peut être que l'impact n'arriverait pas. Le ténébreux et irrésistible Gryffondor avait longtemps été un fantasme éloigné et le côtoyer quotidiennement l'avait rendu bien trop concret pour que le rêve n'aspire pas à devenir réalité. Remus n'était pas certain de quand mais il savait pour sûr que l'admiration avait été remplacée par un sentiment bien moins superficiel et plus profond. Il se sentait comme un funambule qui se serait risqué à s'engager sans filet malgré l'incertitude d'atteindre son but. Ses sentiments étaient des ciseaux capable, s'il laissait libre court à ceux-ci, de couper le fil encore bien trop fin de leur amitié. Il avait donc décidé, résolument, de ne pas désirer plus que ce que lui offrait le garçon. Et il lui donnait tellement. Plus que Remus n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Lentement mais sûrement il l'avait tiré hors de la forteresse qu'il s'était construite. Ce corps qui le répugnait tant et dans lequel il était à jamais prisonnier ne semblait plus aussi souillé lorsque Sirius le touchait. Le temps passait et les étreintes de son violeur s'effaçaient de ses souvenirs, seules demeuraient celles de Sirius. Il lui prenait sans cesse les mains, embrassait ses joues à tout bout de champs, caressait distraitement ses cheveux des heures entières, posait sa tête sur ses genoux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sirius lui donnait l'impression d'être désiré et le dégout qu'il ressentait pour lui-même avait peu à peu disparu. Par son amour inconditionnel et spontané, Sirius lui avait réapprit à s'aimer. Alors quand il lui prenait l'envie d'arracher sa peau, s'entaillant les poignets pour se libérer, pour parvenir à respirer, il se souvenait de la dernière personne qui l'avait touché et soudain la prison devenait plus supportable. Moins étouffante. Il ne se blessait plus. La colère de Sirius lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué la première fois l'en avait dissuadé à jamais.

\- Ton courrier Moony, cria Sirius sans se soucier du fait qu'il était dans une bibliothèque, se laissant gracieusement tomber sur la chaise près du garçon.

\- Plus bas idiot ou Madame Pince va encore nous mettre dehors, le sermonna Remus à voix basse, lui donnant une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête et empêchant ses doigts de s'attarder dans les mèches noires de son ami.

\- Ton courrier Moony, répéta Sirius chuchotant cette fois, le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait faisant rater un battement de cœur au discret Gryffondor. Y'a une lettre de Lily, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de connivence, le sous-entendu était plus qu'évident.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que Lily était une amie, rien de plus Sirius, le reprit Remus attrapant les lettres, se retenant de lui dire qu'il était le seul avec qui il voulait sortir.

\- C'est ça, répondit Sirius, de toute évidence peu convaincu. Rusard a encore "réquisitionné" le chocolat qu'elle t'a envoyé, tu devrais te plaindre à Dumby, le chocolat n'est pas un produit illicite.

\- Dans de telle quantité, je crois bien que c'est illégal, répondit James qui les avait rejoint, Peter sur ses talons.

\- T'es de quel côté ? L'attaqua Sirius suspicieusement.

\- Celui de Moony. Toujours ! Répondit James en posant une main sur son coeur et l'autre sur un livre quelconque, comme l'aurait fait un détenu avant son procès.

\- On doit récupérer le chocolat ! S'emporta Sirius, s'enflammant comme s'il s'agissait d'une cause noble.

\- Je peux m'en passer, intervint inutilement Remus.

\- Il nous faut un plan ! Répondit James en tapant du poing ignorant délibérément l'intervention du garçon.

\- J'ai un plan ! Lâcha Peter.

\- C'est moi qui décide des plans, protesta James.

\- Peter peut aussi dire son plan James, lui fit remarquer Remus.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas t'en mêler toi ! Pointa Sirius.

\- C'est mes chocolats, répliqua distraitement le garçon, parcourant la lettre de Lily.

\- Personne prendra tes chocolats Moony, et encore moins Rusard ! Lui assura James. Qu'est ce que ta Lily te dit ? Demanda ensuite le garçon, la voix de ce dernier tout aussi emplie de sous-entendus que ne l'avait été celle de Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas "ma" Lily, répondit Remus exaspéré. Elle m'invite chez elle, c'est son anniversaire ce samedi. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

\- Un anniversaire de prolétaire ! Plaisanta James. On est invité aussi j'espère !

\- Laisse moi voir ! Lâcha Sirius en prenant la lettre des mains de Remus. "Tu peux amener tes nouveaux amis, sauf ce Potter" ! Lu Sirius avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça "sauf ce Potter" ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ? Elle ne me connait même pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis Moony ? S'emporta James, profondément blessé, arrachant la lettre des mains de Sirius avant que Remus n'ait pu la récupérer.

\- Et bien ... commença Remus gêné. Elle n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Greyback. Je lui disais que les ... blessures étaient de toi.

\- Tu ... Ok. Je l'ai mérité ça, concéda piteusement James.

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai menti pour éviter les questions. Tes coups ne m'ont pas jamais laissé la moindre trace qui ne disparaissent pas ... en quelques heures.

\- T'es vraiment doué pour consoler les gens, tu le sais ça ? Ironisa James.

\- Ce que je veux dire ... reprit Remus avant d'être de nouveau interrompu.

\- Pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Amusez vous bien, ajouta amèrement James se levant et faisant mine de s'éloigner, marchant à si petits pas qu'il se déplaçait à peine, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- James ... je veux que tu viennes.

\- C'est vrai ! Je peux ? S'écria James s'attirant les foudres de Madame Pince qui les jeta tous dehors.

Remus ne l'admettrait jamais mais les punitions de groupe étaient ce qu'il préférait. Il adorait être assimilé à eux en toutes circonstances. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre "James et les autres". Il bondissait presque de joie lorsqu'il était convoqué à leur côté alors qu'il n'avait même pas participé à l'une de leurs stupides farces. Il aimait cette impression de leur être indispensable. Lorsqu'il s'isolait pour travailler, l'un d'eux finissait toujours par apparaitre. "Je t'ai cherché partout Moony !". "Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? Ça fait une heure que je parcours le château !". La solitude ne lui manquait pas, leur présence était la seule chose qui lui était nécessaire. Il avait cette impression de ne plus être le seul à être bien trop attaché à eux. Peut être leur était-il lui aussi devenu indispensable ? Quelques heures après s'être fait renvoyer de la bibliothèque, ils furent collés. James avait raison. Les plans de Peter n'étaient pas aussi bon que les siens. Ils étaient tout de même parvenu à récupérer l'équivalent d'un mois de chocolat. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Tout comme leur amitié. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Même pas contre tout le chocolat du monde.

Le week-end arriva plus vite que prévu. Remus était anxieux à l'idée de réunir ses deux mondes. Que ferait-il si Lily et les garçons ne s'entendaient pas ? Si James se montrait impoli, ou que Sirius se montrait indécent, ou encore que Peter provoque l'une de ses désormais célèbres catastrophes. Il était plus que probable que les trois se produisent. James manquait toujours de tact, Sirius de tenue et Peter d'équilibre. Il ne les en aimait pas moins et il espérait que Lily apprendrait à les aimer aussi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le coup de foudre qui frappa James lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jolie rousse au regard émeraude. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily le prit immédiatement en grippe. S'il existait un contraire pour "coup de foudre" alors Lily le vivait actuellement, bien que Remus trouva que son amie d'enfance haïssait avec un peu trop de passion pour que cela soit véritablement désintéressé. Peut-être que s'il ne lui avait pas fait remarquer cela, alors ne se serait-il pas retrouver dans cette fâcheuse situation.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! Le défia Lily les mains sur les hanches, son tempérament de feu définitivement à l'oeuvre.

\- Je dis juste qu'il suscite de toute évidence beaucoup d'émotions chez toi, et que la haine est surement une sorte de réaction de défense pour éviter de faire face à tes véritables sentiments, tenta d'expliquer Remus avec la nette impression de marcher sur des oeufs.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre de sentiments hein ! Ce n'est qu'un arrogant, prétentieux, insupportable m'as-tu vu de première et je veux bien être brûlée vive sur un bûcher plutôt que de sortir avec Potter !

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu extrême comme réaction Lil ? Il ne t'as rien fait après tout.

\- À moi non ... Répondit-elle, son regard ombragé de cils fixé sur lui.

\- Lily ... c'était il y a longtemps et crois-moi il s'est excusé, tout va bien maintenant. Il a changé.

\- A supposer que ce soit vrai, concéda-t-elle se calmant légèrement. Si je suis dans le déni ... tu l'es tout autant.

\- Moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris par l'accusation.

\- Oh par pitié, tu t'es vu ? Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux.

\- Qui ça James ? Répondit-il feignant de ne pas saisir de qui elle parlait.

\- C'est ça, James, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse, voyant clair dans son jeu.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, répondit-il, bien décidé à nier jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le regarder et tu es à deux doigts de défaillir chaque fois qu'il te frôle. Tu retiens même ta respiration quand il te parle Remus ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne fais pas ça ... Je ne fais pas ça n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il. C'est si évident ?

\- Comme le nez au milieu du visage. Quand est-ce que tu comptes le lui dire ?

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Regarde le Lily, lui dit-il désignant Sirius qui s'était constitué une véritable petite cour composée des amies de Lily présentes pour son anniversaire. Et regarde moi, conclut-il abattu.

\- Je te regarde Remus, murmura-t-elle redevenant la douceur incarnée, relevant doucement le menton du garçon et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu es la meilleure personne qui ai jamais foulé cette terre Remus. Il m'arrive même de penser que ta place n'est pas parmi nous.

\- Tu te trompes, la contredit-il faiblement.

\- Il l'a vu aussi tu sais. Sirius. Et cet idiot de Potter aussi. Même Peter. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont choisi.

\- Il ne savent même pas que je ... que j'aime les hommes.

\- Et bien ! Répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Commence par là. Ils ont l'air d'être plus tolérants que ce que je pensais. Ils se fichent de tes origines sociales, ils se ficheront aussi probablement de ton orientation sexuelle. Fais leur confiance un peu.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Demanda-t-il une note de désespoir dans la voix. Il est complètement hétéro.

\- Trouves toi quelqu'un qui ne le soit pas dans ce cas. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu te le sortes de la tête. Ne brise pas ton coeur tout seul Remus.

Le soir venu, une fois de retour au château, Remus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Lily lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il lui en voulu presque d'avoir distillé dans son esprit ce poison qu'était l'espoir. Il s'était résigné à aimer Sirius en secret à tout à jamais. Et voilà qu'elle lui avait insufflé un désir bien trop ambitieux pour que cela soit réalisable.

\- La terre à Remus, tu m'écoutes ? L'apostropha James, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Désolé, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si entre toi et Evans c'était vraiment platonique, l'interrogea le garçon.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Lily est mon amie, répéta Remus pour la centième fois en attrapant la flasque de whisky qu'ils étaient parvenus à dérober au professeur Maugrey.

\- C'est ton amie, répéta James pas encore convaincu. Mais est-ce que tu ressens quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié pour elle ?

\- Je suis gay James alors non, rien de plus que de l'amitié, répondit Remus bien décidé à mettre un terme à ce débat ridicule et inutile, l'alcool lui déliant la langue, lui faisant dire plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Le silence qui suivit cette aveux, alarma Remus. Il en avait trop dit. Son regard alla de James à Peter pour finalement se poser sur Sirius qui le fixait aussi. Il ne lut cependant nul dégoût ou jugement dans leur regard, seulement un étonnement sincère. Il ne céda donc pas à la panique.

\- Si ça pose problème, je comprendrais que vous décidiez de ne plus me parler, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Remus. On ne va pas te tourner le dos uniquement parce que tu es gay, répliqua James.

\- On ne va pas te tourner le dos justement parce que tu es gay, cru bon de préciser Sirius en souriant fier de son petit jeu de mots.

\- Elle était à chier ta vanne.

\- Sois pas jaloux de pas y avoir penser toi même Jaime, rétorqua Sirius moqueur.

\- J'ai pas tout saisi, intervint Peter. Pourquoi le fait que Remus soit joyeux devrait nous poser un problème. Et c'est quoi la vanne ?

La fin de sa question se perdit dans les éclats de rires des trois autres garçons. Le lendemain, la rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Remus ne sut pas vraiment comment cela était possible, après tout les seuls au courant était James, Sirius et Peter mais les conséquences furent moins terribles que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr, les brimades étaient nombreuses, c'était un pensionnat pour garçon après tout mais elles furent moins virulentes que prévu. Lucius Malfoy et son petit groupe composé de Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange et de son frère Rodolphus y allaient de leur petits commentaires dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais pour ce qui était du reste, les esprits s'étaient rapidement apaisés. La rumeur n'avait pas été un tsunami, simple vague, elle avait disparue s'écrasant dans l'indifférence la plus totale sur le rivage. Elle apporta même dans son sillage quelque chose de positif. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un garçon du nom de Frank Londubat. Grand gaillard au sourire chaleureux et au rire contagieux, ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat. Remus tenta de se convaincre que la gentillesse et l'humour du garçon était ce qui l'avait décidé à accepter de le fréquenter mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il utilisait Frank pour oublier Sirius. Le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, ou peut-être l'était-il ...

Au début Remus ne remarqua rien, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était facile de déceler que quelque chose clochait définitivement. Sirius avait changé, ou plutôt son attitude à l'égard de Remus s'était drastiquement détériorée. Cassant et même blessant, lui parler était devenu une tâche ardue. Si James ou Peter n'étaient pas là, Sirius trouvait toujours un prétexte pour s'éclipser, évitant soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec lui. Leur chambre était devenu synonyme de malaise, les silences y étaient pesant, l'atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait était tout bonnement insoutenable. Son attitude à l'égard de Frank était détestable. Sirius le rabaissait constamment, au point que James dû le lui faire remarquer, lui rappelant durement mais fermement qu'il était censé être différent de sa famille. Après ça ce fut mieux et pire. Sirius ne disait plus un mot en sa présence, son silence était plus insupportable encore que ses remarques cinglantes et son dédain évident. Il était inutile de préciser que les marques d'affection, dont il le prodiguait par le passé, avaient aussi complètement disparues. Remus ne voyait qu'une seule explication rationnelle à ce brusque changement de comportement. Sirius avait un problème avec le fait qu'il soit gay. Il avait semblé avoir bien prit la chose lorsqu'il le leur avait avoué mais ce n'était que théorique. Avoir l'application sous les yeux avait peut être fait réaliser à Sirius son dégout pour la chose. La situation plongea Remus dans un état de détresse tel que sa relation avec Frank en pâtit sensiblement. Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais chaque fois que Sirius le repoussait ou se montrait hostile à son égard, il sentait son coeur se fissurer un peu plus. Lily lui avait dit de ne pas briser lui même son coeur. Ce qu'elle avait craint était en train de se produire, mais à ce rythme son coeur allait lâcher.

Tout bascula de nouveau, encore une fois lors d'un anniversaire. Celui de James cette fois-ci. Une fois de plus, il bu trop. Pour oublier, pour que la douleur cesse enfin. James avait obtenu une permission exceptionnelle, Dumbledore avait repoussé le couvre feu à minuit, autorisant le jeune capitaine à utiliser la Salle Commune de la tour des Gryffondor pour sa petite soirée. La fête battait son plein mais Remus n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il fixait Sirius qui riait aux éclats d'une plaisanterie quelconque qui ne valait définitivement pas un tel fou rire. Remus se contint longtemps. Il attendit d'être seul dans la "pièce de l'angoisse", c'est ainsi qu'il avait rebaptisé leur chambre, pour imploser.

\- C'est quoi ton problème hein ! Balança-t-il de but en blanc, n'y tenant plus.

\- Mon problème ? Répondit Sirius, préparant son lit en évitant son regard comme toujours.

\- Regarde moi ! Hurla Remus incapable d'en supporter davantage, les larmes au yeux.

\- T'es malade ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? On a largement dépassé le couvre feu fixé par Dumby pour cette soirée. On s'est pas fait attraper alors ravale l'ivrogne qui sommeillait en toi et va te coucher, lui ordonna Sirius avec la constante même indifférence.

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Si j'ai trop bu c'est uniquement de ta faute ! De ta faute ! Répéta-t-il, poussant du doigt le torse du garçon.

\- Ne me touche pas ! S'emporta Sirius en repoussant sa main d'un geste brusque. Ne me touche plus, tu m'entends ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te toucherais plus ? Demanda Remus posant ses mains sur Sirius le provoquant délibérément. Je te dégoute ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Sirius le repoussant, le faisant tomber dans son lit.

Remus eu le temps de l'attraper par le col le faisant basculer avec lui. Combien de temps ils se débâtirent dans l'enchevêtrement des draps, il n'aurait su le dire, leur deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre dans cette lutte vaine mais décisive. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir entendu des pas dans le couloir. Il se rappela avoir demandé à Sirius de la fermer, mais celui-ci avait perdu tout contrôle de lui même. Lui criant de le lâcher. De ne pas le toucher. Remus fit donc la seule chose qui aurait pu clouer le bec de la furie qu'était devenu le garçon. Il l'embrassa.

Son corps en fut électrifié. Il prit soudain conscience de chaque cellule qui le composaient car elles vibraient toutes du même désir. Elles se consumaient de la même passion. Un plaisir presque douloureux parcouru son corps. Il devait reculer. Il devait mettre un terme à cette hérésie, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Sirius ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire et que les conséquences soient irréversibles. Et il l'aurait probablement fait si les bras du garçon ne s'étaient pas soudain enroulés autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près encore, répondant au baiser, l'approfondissant même. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes en une invitation silencieuse à laquelle sa langue répondit sans en être plus amplement priée. Il était en train d'embrasser Sirius Black. Et Sirius Black l'embrassait lui, Remus Lupin. Il pria pour que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin. Pour que leur étreinte se prolonge éternellement. Il étouffa un gémissement de désir lorsque le genou de son amant se pressa contre sa virilité déjà exacerbée. Une fois de plus ils luttèrent l'un contre l'autre mais c'était un combat d'un tout autre genre qui avait lieu cette fois. Plus passionnel. Plus charnel. Les gestes étaient désordonnés, tout comme le tas de vêtements qui s'étaient amoncelé au pied du lit. La peau de Sirius était chaude, elle s'enflamma davantage encore sous l'ardeur de ses baisers. Embrasser chaque parcelle du corps d'albâtre du garçon n'apaisa nullement son appétit. Sentir les mains de son amant explorer son propre corps le fit défaillir plus d'une fois. Sirius ne sembla le remarquer, ou peut-être ne s'en souciait-il pas, son seul objectif semblait être de graver à jamais dans son esprit chaque trait, chaque courbe, chaque imperfection que ses doigts frôlaient comme s'il était trop précieux, trop fragile, comme s'il avait eu peur de le briser.

\- Moony ... murmura-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante comme si tout cela lui était douloureux.

L'écho de sa propre souffrance raisonna dans son esprit. Il voulait plus. Il lui fallait plus ou il en mourrait, il en était certain. Il se détacha donc de lui, les draps ralentissant leurs mouvements, les empêchant de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à leur fin, ils furent un instant saisi par l'appréhension. Leur manque d'expérience les rattrapa mais ne les arrêta cependant pas. Les doigts de Sirius glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale descendant lentement jusqu'à atteindre le point culminant de cette exploration. Il se cambra lorsque Sirius y pressa son intimité gorgée de plaisir. Il tremblait, mais cela n'était provoqué ni par la peur, ni par la douleur. Il s'entendit supplier d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas, et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Sirius céda, s'emparant de lui. Chacun des puissants mouvements de bassins de son amant lui arrachaient un cri de plaisir qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal dans son oreiller, ses poings serrant les draps déjà souillés par son propre plaisir. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps, lorsque pour la dernière fois il le pénétra en un ultime coup de reins, l'emplissant d'une part de lui-même. Son cri raisonna longtemps dans le silence de la tour où pour la première fois, ils ne firent plus qu'un.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Dernier chapitre, dernière ligne droite, l'épilogue arrive !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par message ou en laissant une** **review** **!**

 **Chapitre 4**

Remus aurait aimé se réveiller dans les bras de celui à qui il s'était donné toute la nuit mais seule la morsure du froid l'étreignit le lendemain. Son lit était vide. La chambre l'était tout autant. Nulle trace de Sirius. Avait-il rêvé ? Impossible. Son imagination aurait été incapable d'offrir à son subconscient un tel fantasme. Il s'enroula dans les draps, son corps nu frissonnant et son coeur s'accélérant sensiblement lorsque l'odeur de Sirius l'enveloppa. Il avait été là. Aucun doute n'était permis, c'était réellement arrivé. La réalité le frappa néanmoins durement : c'était terminé. Sirius ne se réveillait jamais avant treize heure le dimanche et voilà qu'il avait disparu alors qu'il était à peine dix heures. Le message était plus que clair, la nuit dernière avait été une erreur. Un écart qui ne devait plus se produire.

Malgré tout, Remus ne parvenait pas à regretter d'avoir cédé à la tentation. Il espérait juste que leur relation n'en pâtirait pas. Il se traina hors du lit avec la nette impression d'être un condamné à mort qui se préparait pour la chaise électrique. Il dévala l'escalier principal et quitta la chaleur du château pour braver la pluie et rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver Sirius dans les gradins mais Peter ne manquait jamais les entrainements de James. Il s'installa aux côtés du grassouillet garçon qui semblait plier sous le poids de sa gueule de bois. James quant à lui semblait en pleine forme, couvert de boue et trempé jusqu'aux os. Mais nulle trace de Sirius. Il semblait s'être évaporé dans l'air. Peter ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Alors que Remus commençait à se faire une raison -son esprit échafaudant les théories les plus folles, allant du kidnapping à l'homicide en passant par la case suicide- le ténébreux garçon les rejoignit, se pressant avec une grâce inimitable jusqu'à eux.

\- Devinez quoi ! Dit-il visiblement surexcité, s'installant près de Remus, sous le regard étonné de Peter. Voilà des mois que Sirius n'avait pas été aussi joyeux en présence de Remus.

\- Tous les examens sont annulés, Slughorn est mort ? Tenta le garçon en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

\- Non, mieux ! Lui répondit Sirius, tenant difficilement en place. Des correspondantes françaises !

\- Beauxbâtons ? S'étrangla Peter son interêt soudainement éveillé.

\- Beauxbâtons ? Les questionna Remus, son regard fixé sur Sirius, déstabilisé par son attitude.

\- J'oublie toujours que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu es ici, répondit le garçon en riant. Poudlard est jumelé avec une école française, une école de filles. On est censé leur envoyer des lettres pour améliorer notre français.

\- On est censé faire ça ? Demanda Peter qui semblait tomber des nues.

\- Personne n'envoie jamais de lettres, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Je comprends pas en quoi ça peut être une meilleure nouvelle que l'annulation des examens, fit remarquer Remus d'un ton incertain, toujours perdu quant au comportement du jeune homme.

\- Ça c'est parce que t'es "joyeux", répondit Peter, mimant des guillemets invisibles. Les françaises sont ...

\- Pour moi, l'interrompit Sirius piétinant sans remords les rêvasseries de son ami. Je suis la coqueluche de ces dames.

\- Tu ne vas pas coucher avec toutes les correspondantes ! S'écria Peter.

\- Y'en à quatorze et elles restent quinze jours, soit quatorze nuits. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

Remus s'enferma dans un silence plus éloquent que n'importe quelle tirade. Sirius avait donc opté pour la technique consistant à faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Remus préférait encore la version qu'il avait imaginé. Celle où ils auraient tous les deux étaient gênés mais seraient parvenu après un temps à retrouver une relation "normale". Au moins n'aurait-il pas cette impression d'être un secret honteux. Il détourna les yeux de celui qui venait de le reléguer au rang de "squelette dans un placard". Il se détacha également de la conversation, refusant d'en entendre plus sur ce que ferait Sirius aux françaises.

La journée se déroula au ralenti, et à mesure que l'heure de rejoindre le dortoir se rapprochait, Remus se prenait à réfléchir à une alternative. Il fini par prétexter une migraine et parvint à convaincre Pomfrey de le laisser dormir à l'infirmerie pour éviter un risque de contagion s'il s'agissait d'un début de grippe. Seul pour la première depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il se laissa aller à la tristesse. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté allongé là avant de parvenir enfin à s'endormir, mais lorsqu'il fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil, il avait abandonné ses espoirs, ses rêves et ses illusions. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour prendre un nouveau départ et Remus comptait bien ne pas manquer le coche cette fois. Il quitta l'infirmerie déterminé mais néanmoins lucide, il ne cesserait pas d'aimer Sirius en un claquement de doigts par la seule force de sa volonté, mais il pouvait endurcir son coeur. La tâche serait ardue mais il n'était pas le premier imbécile à tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Si d'autres avant lui s'en étaient sortis, il y parviendrait aussi.

\- Moony ! Interpella James tandis qu'il avançait vers le petit groupe déjà attablé dans la Grande Salle. Où t'étais passé ? Les filles de Beauxbâtons vont bientôt faire leur entrée !

\- Je croyais que ton seul et unique amour était Lily-jolie, plaisanta Sirius en sirotant son chocolat chaud.

\- Il peut bien changer d'avis, intervint Remus. Quand les chances de succès sont aussi réduites, à quoi bon s'acharner ?

\- Merci pour tes encouragements et ta confiance en moi, répondit James en riant, ne relevant pas l'amertume dans le ton du garçon.

\- Remus n'as pas tort, surenchéri Sirius en fixant son regard d'un gris assombri par un sentiment que Remus ne parvint pas à identifier. L'amour est un sentiment éphémère et illusoire. Beaucoup pensent le ressentir et découvrent plus tard une facette de l'autre qui n'est pas aussi reluisante que prévu.

\- Du genre ... Lily qui passerait du côté sombre de la force ? Pouffa James, maniant son couteau à beurre comme un sabre laser. Je l'aimerais malgré tout. J'irais avec elle, affirma-t-il avec plus de sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il plaisantait, ce qui surpris les trois autres garçons.

\- Tu irais avec elle, répéta Sirius incrédule. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de lumière sans elle, répondit James sur un ton enfantin, beurrant son toast avec une nonchalance qui ne se mariait nullement avec la profondeur de ses propos.

Cette déclaration aurait probablement été suivi d'un silence pesant si les élégantes élèves de Beauxbâtons n'avaient pas fait leur entrée. Les quatre tablées se levèrent, applaudissant avec enthousiasme le défilé gracieux et coordonné des jolies françaises qui arboraient fièrement leurs uniformes d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été. L'effervescence de la Grande Salle ne sembla pas atteindre Remus et Sirius qui ne se joignirent ni aux acclamations, ni aux sifflements fusant de toutes part autour d'eux. Murés dans un silence malgré le brouhaha festif qui les entourait, les paroles de James semblaient avoir ébranlé leurs certitudes.

Sirius avait exprimé une peur de l'avenir. Il ne semblait pas croire qu'un sentiment comme l'amour puisse exister. Il considérait cela comme une utopie, une invention humaine qui comme ses créateurs était pleine de défauts et terriblement mortelle. Remus ne pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas y croire. La société brandissait l'amour comme un étendard, un objectif à la portée de tous et pourtant, pour Sirius, la seule personne qui aurait dû l'aimer depuis le début et à jamais, la seule personne qui aurait du instinctivement et inconditionnellement lui prodiguer cet amour, l'avait haï. Sa propre mère, la tristement célèbre Walburga Black, n'avait pas été capable d'éprouver cela pour lui, alors comment croire qu'un inconnu en soit capable ? Comment lui prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer même la part d'ombre qui se dissimulait derrière toute cette lumière ? Sirius était égoïste, manipulateur, menteur, arrogant, capricieux, boudeur, entêté, possessif, envahissant et bien d'autres choses encore. Et il l'aimait pour tout ça et bien plus encore. Il aimait son sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice, sa générosité, sa loyauté, sa tolérance, son humour, son intelligence. Il l'aurait suivi dans l'ombre sans hésiter, tout comme James l'aurait fait avec Lily, parce qu'il était son étoile, sa lumière. Il était l'astre autour duquel son monde s'était agencé. Sans lui, tout son univers s'effondrerait. Le jugement était tombé le jour où il avait pour la première croisé son regard sur ce quai : il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, il avait prit perpétuité. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une agitation soudaine dans les rangs des élèves fraîchement débarquées.

\- Sirius ! C'est bien toi ? S'écria l'une d'elle, une jolie blonde aux yeux du même bleu que son uniforme.

\- Marley ! S'exclama le garçon en écarquillant les yeux, affichant une expression d'incrédulité avant de se lever tandis qu'elle fonçait dans ses bras.

\- Je croyais que tes parents t'avaient envoyé à Durmstrang !

\- Non mieux, ils m'ont renié ! Je te croyais à Ilvermorny !

\- J'y étais mais mon père a été muté en France le mois dernier, expliqua-t-elle.

Remus fixa leur étreinte, les pics familiers de la jalousie se plantant dans son coeur déjà bien malmené par les événements des dernières vingt quatre heures. Sirius enlaça la jeune fille avec force, ne la relâchant pas avant ce qui sembla une éternité à Remus. Qui était-elle ? Sa "meilleure amie d'enfance", semblait-t-il. Sa Lily à lui en quelque sorte.

Après une journée à les voir ensemble, rire, se toucher, se comprendre d'un simple regard, Remus comprit qu'il se voilait la face, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature réelle de leur relation. Sirius se fit encore plus rare durant la semaine qui suivit. Toujours entouré par ses nouvelles groupies françaises, il n'avait pas une seule minute à leur consacrer. Il ne parvint pas à décider ce qui le blessait le plus : l'absence ou l'indifférence. Durant les rares occasions où le séduisant tombeur les gratifiait de sa présence, il se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Lui souriant, le touchant, il s'était même découvert une nouvelle amitié avec Frank. C'était plus que ce Remus pouvait supporter. Alors, lorsque Frank lui proposa de "passer au stade supérieur" et d'envisager une relation plus "profonde" que celle qu'ils possédaient à l'heure actuelle, il n'hésita pas. Sortir avec le garçon était une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Accepter une telle chose lui avait paru malhonnête, son coeur appartenant à un autre. Mais les paroles de Lily lui revinrent en mémoire. La meilleure manière de se sortir de cette relation à sens unique était de passer à autre chose. Les baisers volés au détour d'un couloir et leurs rendez-vous nocturnes dans les placards à balai du château n'aidaient pas à créer un lien émotionnel avec Frank. Bien au contraire, il lui donnait son corps mais gardait son coeur pour Sirius. Une véritable relation les aiderait sans nul doute à créer un lien moins superficiel, moins physique.

\- Remus tu peux m'accompagner samedi ? Lui demanda James. Mes genouillères sont fichues, je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard m'en racheter, Peter est collé et Sirius est trop occupé !

\- Je suis pas "occupé", répondit le garçon plus amusé qu'ennuyé par le reproche de son meilleur ami. Je suis trop demandé.

\- Je peux pas ... Frank et moi on a un rendez-vous, répondit Remus son regard fixé sur son dîner, priant pour que cela ne suscite aucune question -mais c'était bien mal connaître ses amis.

\- Un rendez-vous ? S'étonna James. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous.

\- Vous êtes en retard, pouffa Peter qui semblait être le seul à ne pas tomber des nues. Remus sort avec Frank depuis que les filles de Beauxbâtons sont là.

\- Ça fait presque une semaine et tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'écria James qui hésitait entre le féliciter et être vexé de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant de l'évolution de leur relation.

\- C'est pas vraiment un secret, c'est juste que ça sonnait faux quand j'essayais de le dire à voix haute, tenta d'expliquer Remus.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est faux, répliqua Sirius, intervenant pour la première fois depuis l'annonce.

\- Sirius ... le prévint James en lançant un regard qui intimait au garçon de faire attention à ses paroles.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea ce dernier, ignorant la mise en garde silencieuse de James, poursuivant sur sa lancée. C'était juste une suggestion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Remus, dissimulant difficilement la colère dans sa voix de voir sa relation avec Frank être ridiculisée par la cause même de son existence.

\- Rien de plus, rien de moins que ce que j'ai dis. Tu l'as peut-être caché parce que ça "sonne faux".

\- Je n'ai rien caché ! S'écria Remus perdant peu à peu son calme légendaire. J'étais juste gêné de dire un truc aussi stupide que "Frank est mon petit ami" à voix haute.

\- C'est vrai que ça sonne faux maintenant que tu le dis, surenchérit Sirius, bien décidé à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Je te permets pas ! Pour qui tu te prends !

\- Tu sais très bien pour qui je me prends, asséna Sirius, le transperçant de son regard d'acier.

\- Parce que maintenant on en parle ? Ironisa Remus.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, répondit Sirius en se levant, battant en retraite, regrettant de toute évidence d'avoir laissé échapper ça.

\- T'es un connard Sirius, on le sait tous, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais un lâche, asséna calmement Remus, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son repas.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traître de lâche ? Demanda Sirius serrant les poings, sa fierté s'éveillant.

\- Tu n'avais pas une française à aller te faire ? Répondit Remus en piquant une carotte avec sa fourchette, souriant presque aimablement, ce qui ne suffit pas à dissimuler le caractère injurieux de sa remarque.

\- Tout doux Moony, on pourrait presque croire que t'es jaloux, répondit le garçon sur un ton tout aussi affable.

\- Elles sont trop nombreuses, si tu en choisissais une, je saurais au moins de qui être jaloux, répliqua Remus la moquerie ne dissimulant que bien difficilement son amertume.

\- Qui te dis que j'en ai pas choisie une, le défia Sirius.

\- C'est le cas ? L'interrogea Remus refusant de se laisser berner par le coup de bluff du jeune homme et conservant un air de suprême indifférence.

\- Je sors avec Marlène McKinnon, rétorqua Sirius.

\- Ça sonne encore plus faux quand c'est toi qui le dit, attaqua Remus réutilisant délibérément les mots du garçon contre lui. Je comprends que tu ne l'ai pas dis non plus.

\- Je l'ai pas dit pour ne pas te briser le cœur mais tu sembles t'être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sirius sur un ton faussement amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie.

\- Aucune raison de t'inquiéter alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, elle t'attend, répondit Remus sur le même ton refusant de lui laisser entrevoir la détresse dans laquelle il l'avait plongé.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius s'éloigna et lorsqu'il eut quitté la salle, Remus dû conserver une expression d'indifférence pour ne pas alerter les deux autres Maraudeurs, même si le regard inquisiteur de James ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il était évident que le jeune capitaine, bien qu'incapable de deviner ce qui s'était passé, n'était pas dupe. La conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux n'avait rien d'un échange de civilités. Peter quant à lui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que la discussion avec été plus cinglante qu'amicale. Il dût attendre de rejoindre la chaleur de son lit pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. La douleur était supportable, la réalité l'était beaucoup moins. L'absence de Sirius n'aida pas. Savoir que le garçon avait déserté son lit au profit de celui de Marlène ne lui procurait qu'un sentiment de vide impossible à combler. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait admit ne pas être jaloux. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être tant que les "autres" étaient logées à la même enseigne que lui. Une nuit, ni plus ni moins. Il était même parvenu à se convaincre qu'il possédait un avantage. Celui d'être plus qu'une conquête. Il était son ami. Mais désormais, la place qu'il croyait inexistante avait été prise par Marlène et il se retrouvait seul. Sirius n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Les jours passèrent et la tension était de plus en plus palpable. Même Peter semblait remarquer que quelque chose clochait même s'il se gardait bien de poser la moindre question, son instinct lui soufflant probablement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se mêla pas de cette histoire, au risque de se retrouver prit entre deux feux. James ne pipait mot non plus, observateur silencieux, Remus craignait plus que jamais que son secret ne soit découvert par ce dernier. Sa relation avec Frank, loin de lui procurer ce qu'il avait espéré, provoqua chez lui une culpabilité monstrueuse. Il était parfaitement conscient de son incapacité à aimer un jour le garçon, et c'était un mensonge que de prétendre le contraire. Poursuivre plus longtemps cette mascarade lui parut cruel. S'il devait souffrir, il le ferait seul. Il n'entraînerait pas ce pauvre bougre de Londubat dans sa longue descente aux Enfers. Leur rupture se fit sans animosité, presque avec soulagement. La haine ne pouvait naître que de l'amour, hors Frank n'avait jamais suscité chez lui quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une vague attirance physique et une amitié sincère. C'est donc en bons termes qu'ils se quittèrent.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, lâcha James, le veille du départ des françaises.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Remus, se détournant un instant de son devoir d'histoire.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Sirius, répéta James plus précis mais demeurant néanmoins flou.

\- Quoi donc ? L'interrogea le garçon perdu, ne voyant réellement pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Que tu n'es plus avec Frank, répondit James comme si c'était évident.

\- Comment est-ce que ... commença Remus avant de soupirer, las de tous ses faux semblant, décidant de ne plus feindre l'ignorance. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour qu'il arrête de faire semblant de sortir avec Marley, répondit James distraitement, plongé dans la lecture d'une revue sportive.

\- Semblant ? Répéta Remus sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Marley sort avec Dorcas, répondit le jeune capitaine en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ...

\- C'est ma correspondante. Elle me la dit dans ses lettres.

\- Sirius a dit que personne n'envoyait jamais de lettre, répondit Remus, incapable de croire ce que disait James de peur de se laisser une fois de plus gagner par l'espoir.

\- Sirius devrait arrêter de prendre son cas pour une généralité, rétorqua James ennuyé de devoir se justifier. Marley et Dorcas sont ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an.

James se replongea dans sa lecture l'air de rien, comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de lâcher une bombe dans le champ de mine qu'était déjà la vie de Remus. Les théories les plus farfelues défilèrent dans son esprit, tentant en vain de justifier le comportement de Sirius. Toutes menaient à une seule et même conclusion. Conclusion que Remus refusait d'envisager. James devait se tromper. Il n'y avait aucune espèce de chance que Marlène et Dorcas soient ensemble ... n'est-ce pas ? Il se prit à observer les filles de Beauxbâtons : lui qui ne leur avait prêté que peu d'attentions se retrouvait à les fixer presque pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Marlène et Dorcas étaient véritablement inséparables et indubitablement tactiles. Leurs regards les trahirent néanmoins. James n'avait pas menti. Elles s'aimaient, c'était une évidence. La question du pourquoi demeurait et il comptait bien obtenir une réponse. Le temps lui était compté puisque la seule capable de lui fournir une explication serait partie dès le lendemain matin.

\- Marlène ?

\- Remus c'est ça ? Répondit Marlène.

\- Oui, répondit le garçon presque timidement. Tu as un instant à me consacrer ? Ça ne sera pas long.

\- C'est au sujet de Sirius n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Oui, admit-il sans détour. James m'a dit que tu sortais avec Dorcas et pourtant tu ... s'interrompit Remus laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Et pourtant je sors avec Sirius, termina Marlène visiblement amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Écoute, Sirius et moi on a grandi ensemble et je crois bien que sa tarée de mère voulait de moi comme belle fille.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous êtes fiancés ? Demanda Remus, la panique pointant dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que non. On est amis. Je sais pas trop pourquoi il m'a demandé de mentir mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un lien avec toi. C'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble, conclut Remus, le soulagement remplaçant la panique.

\- Dans une autre vie peut être, répondit-elle ses yeux brillants de malice.

Le soir venu, Remus attendit longtemps mais Sirius brilla par son absence et c'est donc seul, la tête emplie d'interrogations qu'il s'endormi, épuisé mais déterminé. Le garçon ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Tout du moins l'avait-il cru. Il avait sous estimé le garçon qui redoublait d'inventivité pour ne pas se retrouver seul en sa présence. Tant et si bien que Remus ne put faire autrement que de demander l'aide de la seule personne capable de contrôler Sirius : James. Un soir qu'ils dînaient tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle, et alors que celle-ci commençait à se vider, Sirius prétexta une affaire urgente, se levant pour aller passer la nuit dieu seul savait où. Il fut "gentiment" invité à se rassoir par la puissante main de James qui appuya avec "douceur" sur son épaule, ne faisant finalement qu'aider la gravité.

\- T'es malade ! S'exclama Sirius massant son épaule. T'as failli me la déboîter. Tu m'as confondu avec Servilus ou quoi ?

\- Non. Mais si tu bouges tes fesses de ce banc, je t'assure que quand tu découvriras ce que je te réserve, t'envieras le traitement que je fais subir à Servilus.

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda Sirius une note de panique dans la voix.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Répondit James avec nonchalance, se levant et intimant l'ordre à Peter de le suivre.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ! Revenez ! Leur cria Sirius, se gardant bien de bouger, la menace de James fonctionnant de tout évidence.

Remus n'avait pas dit un mot, laissant le garçon se calmer. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement son regard. Il en profita donc pour l'observer. C'était la dernière fois qu'il essayait. Après ça il abandonnerait définitivement l'idée d'un avenir plus radieux aux côtés de celui qui ne lui avait ravi son coeur que pour mieux le piétiner. Après ça, il prendrait ses distances -il en avait discuté avec James et Peter, les rassurant quant au caractère inaliénable de leur amitié. Il ne leur demanderait pas de choisir entre lui et Sirius. Leur présence ne ferait qu'accentuer l'absence de ce dernier. Il valait mieux pour lui couper les ponts un temps avec eux plutôt que de poursuivre ce simulacre de normalité. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire. Il n'avait jamais été très positif. La vie ne lui avait pas laissé développer ce trait de caractère mais il se prit à promettre de l'être si cette histoire avait un dénouement heureux.

\- C'est ton idée tout ça ? Fini par demander Sirius, dardant sur lui un regard plus noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

\- Oui répondit simplement Remus sans détour, à quoi bon nier.

\- Écoute, je ... commença Sirius d'une voix plus douce tentant visiblement d'éviter le conflit.

\- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant, l'interrompit le garçon d'un ton sans appel. J'en ai assez. Assez de ton attitude, de tes sautes d'humeur, de tes mensonges. Je te laisserais pas t'enfuir encore une fois.

\- Je ne ... tenta une fois de plus Sirius avant de se voir une fois de plus clouer le bec.

\- La ferme ! Lui ordonna Remus perdant patience, à bout de nerfs. Je refuse d'attendre une minute de plus. Je refuse d'espérer que tu te comportes enfin comme un adulte. Alors je vais le faire, je vais m'en charger. Je vais être l'adulte et toi tu vas la fermer et m'écouter !

Un silence de mort suivi cette déclaration. Remus n'était pas certain de sa capacité à couper le sifflet à Sirius, il mit son "obéissance" apparente sur le coup du choc. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait été déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de caractère. Lui qui ne criait jamais, le calme et la patience incarnée, venait de briser en une seconde cette image. Il inspira avant de reprendre sur un ton qui lui ressemblait davantage.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu j'avais onze ans. C'était la fin des vacances de Noël et j'étais à la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec mon père. Tu es descendu de ce train et soudain tout paraissait plus clair. Je m'étais toujours senti différent mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette différence. Mais grâce à toi, j'ai su. Je me suis pris à penser à cette école de plus en plus souvent. D'abord comme un rêve, et plus tard comme un objectif. Quand je suis arrivé ici, tu étais là. Et une part de moi a cru que peut-être ... que pour une fois ... la chance me souriait. La suite des événements n'a pas tardé à contrecarrer cet espoir. Pourtant une fois de plus, comme une lumière au bout du tunnel, tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as fais une promesse. Une promesse que tu t'ai empressé de briser. Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas mais tu m'avais dis que je n'étais plus seul. Que je ne serais plus jamais seul. Que tu serais toujours là.

La voix de Remus se brisa en répétant cette promesse à laquelle il s'était accroché comme un naufragé à une planche flottant au milieu d'un océan déchaîné. Ses nuits dans le lugubre bureau de Greyback avait tué une part de son âme. Il en était certain mais il avait décidé de voir cela autrement. Il avait décidé de considérer cette part de lui comme monstrueuse plutôt que morte. Si elle était en vie, elle pouvait être sauvée. Cette ombre qui planait sur son existence disparaissait presque lorsque Sirius était à ses côtés. Mais bien plus qu'une étoile guidant un marin perdu en mer, le garçon lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Sirius était parvenu à faire de son passé une force plutôt qu'une faiblesse. Il lui avait prouvé par son propre parcours que peu importe les échecs et les blessures, la route n'en valait pas moins la peine. Remus n'était pas certain que la société accepterait un jour ce qu'il était : un garçon aimant les garçons, mais grâce à Sirius il avait comprit que ce qui importait vraiment était qu'il soit celui qui accepte ce qu'il était. S'aimer c'était le premier pas vers le bonheur.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Je voulais juste être honnête avec toi et avec moi même. Tu peux partir, lui dit-il en désignant la porte. James ne te retiendra plus contre ton gré, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de ton temps et tu m'évitais sans cesse.

Sirius ne bougea cependant pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui et Remus ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression de celui à qui il avait présenté son coeur sur un plateau. Le ténébreux Gryffondor aurait probablement été flatté si cette déclaration était venu de n'importe qui d'autre. Être aimé était ce à quoi Sirius avait toujours aspiré. Il doutait cependant que la sienne ait suscité un tel sentiment. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Une part de lui aurait voulu que le garçon lui dise que ses sentiments n'étaient pas un poids et qu'ils pourraient malgré tout rester bons amis. Mais l'autre part, celle qui en avait assez de souffrir, celle qui avait soif d'autre chose, désirait presque ardemment que cela soit un problème. Il voulait que Sirius lui rende sa liberté.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Marlène, fini par admettre Sirius.

\- Je sais, répondit Remus déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière, mais peut-être que Sirius voulait aussi faire preuve d'honnêteté à son égard.

\- J'ai dis ça uniquement parce que j'étais jaloux de ta relation avec Frank, ajouta le garçon en détournant pour la première fois son regard d'un Moony de plus en plus perdu.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Frank, fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à donner, incertain quant à la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Sirius avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Remus amusé bien qu'incapable de se détendre.

\- Non je ne le suis pas. Il n'était pas fait pour toi, ajouta-t-il, son sourire vite remplacé par cette expression indéchiffrable.

\- Il était trop bien pour moi, répondit Remus d'une voix dénuée de ressentiments.

\- Non ! S'écria Sirius comme révolté par cette idée. Il ne te méritait pas !

\- Tu plaisantes ? L'interrogea le garçon avant de poursuivre sur un ton faussement nonchalant. J'ai le corps recouvert de cicatrices, mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars, et mes journées consistaient à me languir de toi. Comme petit ami, on peut pas faire pire.

\- Tes cicatrices ne me dérangent pas. Elles sont comme un avertissement gravé dans ta chair. Un visage d'ange et un corps de guerrier ... On fait tous des cauchemars, ce qui importe ce n'est pas les démons qui hantent tes rêves, mais la personne qui sera présente à ton réveil.

\- Sirius ... commença Remus mais il fut interrompu.

\- Non. À toi de m'écouter cette fois.

Remus retint son souffle tandis que le garçon qui lui faisait face reprenait le sien. Il le regarda inspirer profondément, comme pour réunir tout le courage qu'il avait en stock. Leur échange avait lancé un voile de doutes sur ses convictions les plus profondes. Être amis ou devenir des inconnus avaient été les deux seuls options qu'avait envisagé Remus. Mais les mots de Sirius avait découvert un autre chemin. Un sentier que Remus avait délibérément ignoré parce que l'espoir déçu se transforme bien souvent en désespoir. Alors, comme chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait, il rationalisa. La jalousie de Sirius à l'égard de Frank provenait probablement d'un simple sentiment d'abandon. On a toujours peur de passer après. C'était une jalousie amicale. Peter lui même n'aimait pas l'interêt que portait James à Lily. Pour ce qui était du reste, Sirius avait de toute évidence voulu le consoler pour sa rupture. Il l'avait vu en faire de même avec James, lorsque celui-ci avait essuyé un énième refus de Lily. Il l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle. Que si elle était incapable de voir à quel point il était génial alors c'était qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Il agissait en ami, rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ... tenta Remus avant d'être interrompu de nouveau.

\- La ferme Remus, je vais pas y arriver si tu m'interromps à chaque fois. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, ajouta Sirius avant de reprendre après ce qui sembla durer une éternité à Remus. Je t'ai vu aussi. Ce jour-là. À la gare.

\- Qu ... quoi ? Balbutia le garçon abasourdi.

\- Je pouvais pas te rater. Le quai était désert à cause d'une altercation ou je ne sais trop quoi. On était tous en uniformes et tu étais le seul planté là. Ton bonnet sur la tête et ton chandail en laine assorti. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que j'étais à Poudlard, c'était aux alentours de Noël n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Remus toujours sous le choc.

\- James et moi étions déjà ami, poursuivit-il, mais ton regard sur moi était différent. Tu me regardais moi et seulement moi. J'avais été délibérément ignoré pendant onze ans par mon père, ma mère, mes cousines, mes oncles, mes tantes ... Pour moi qui avait été caché et délibérément tenu à l'écart des autres, je n'avais jamais connu ça. Tu m'aimais. C'était délirant mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. À cet inconnu que je ne pensais jamais revoir et qui pourtant se retrouva six ans plus tard devant moi. J'avais fini par me convaincre que j'avais imaginé tout ça. Que ce genre de truc n'arrive que dans les bouquins à l'eau de rose. Un coup de foudre ? À onze ans de surcroit ? Impossible. Et puis ce genre de sentiment fugace ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Sauf que toi tu as envoyé valdinguer toutes mes certitudes parce que tu vois Moony ... ton regard ... c'était le même. Tu m'as regardé exactement comme si le temps et la distance n'avait pas altéré quoi que ce soit. Tu m'aimais encore. J'ai eu peur Moony et c'est pour ça que je suis désolé.

\- Peur de quoi ? L'interrogea Remus une note de détresse dans la voix.

\- Je voulais te connaître mais une part de moi craignait que tu te rende compte que je n'étais pas aussi beau à l'intérieur que je ne l'étais à l'extérieur. Tu étais un petit miracle que je ne voulais pas altérer. J'aurais pu t'aider bien plus tôt ... "il" ne t'aurais pas autant fait souffrir si je n'avais pas égoïstement voulu demeurer un fantasme dans ton esprit.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu en as fait plus qu'il ne le fallait, le rassura Remus plus que reconnaissant.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu mais toi, tu nous as pardonné et on est devenu ami. Te partager avec James et Peter n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais c'était une manière comme une autre de me protéger. La distance n'était plus aussi grande mais tu n'étais pas encore suffisamment proche pour que l'image que tu avais de moi en soit affectée. Mais être mis sur un plan d'égalité avec Peter et James m'agaçait. C'était comme si tu avais divisé ton affection en trois. Tu étais tellement égalitaire, ça me rendait fou. Je ne voulais pas être ton ami mais toi c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai commencé à douter que tu ai une quelconque attirance physique pour moi. J'avais beau te grimper dessus, tu semblais indifférent. J'avais fini par me convaincre que James avait raison. Que tu aimais Evans. Puis tu as annoncé que tu étais gay. Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Frank est sorti de nul part et est parvenu à obtenir ce que j'avais convoité pendant des mois. J'étais furieux contre toi et contre moi surtout. Mais tu ne l'aimais pas. Ton regard, ce regard, il était toujours à moi. Je voulais que ton corps le soit aussi. Alors j'ai couché avec toi et je me suis rendu compte que ... j'étais à toi et une fois de plus j'ai fui. Et j'aurais probablement continué à fuir si tu ne m'avais pas coincé ici.

L'incompréhension fut remplacée par l'exaltation à mesure que le garçon parlait. Mais découvrir que Sirius l'aimait aussi et que cela le tourmentait ne lui procura aucune joie. La tristesse l'envahit à l'idée que celui pour qui il était près à tout sacrifier voyait son amour comme une cage dorée. Sentant qu'il perdait pied, Remus se raccrocha au seul sentiment qui l'empêchait de se noyer. La colère.

\- Et bien qu'est ce que t'attends ? Va y ! Je te l'ai dis. Tu peux partir. James et Peter ne t'en empêcheront pas.

\- J'en ai assez de fuir, répondit Sirius enjambant la table et le rejoignant de l'autre côté. J'ai fui ma famille parce qu'ils me haïssaient. Je ne peux pas te fuir parce que tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas te fuir parce que je t'aime.

Il ne recula pas lorsque le visage de Sirius se rapprocha dangereusement du sien. Il ne le repoussa pas lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement les siennes. La colère avait déserté son coeur qui battait bien trop fort. Ses sens décuplés par l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines. Les baisers de Sirius étaient dévastateurs pour son corps et pour son âme. Instinctivement, il se pressa contre lui, agrippant la chemise du garçon, non pas pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais pour ne pas défaillir. La férocité de son propre désir le terrifia. La réciprocité de sa passion le rassura. Sirius l'aimait, c'était la seule chose qui importait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne recula pas lorsque les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement. Pas plus qu'il ne s'écarta lorsque des hurlements outragés retentirent. Sirius fut celui qui rompit leur baiser, son regard exprimant une terreur sans nom.

\- Maman ? Lâcha le garçon, se tournant vers celle que Remus reconnu immédiatement : Walburga Black.


	6. Epilogue

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **C'est la fin** **voilà !  
Cette fiction je l'ai écrite pour Laura et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus autant qu'elle lui a plu.**

 **Epilogue**

\- Poussez, c'est presque fini ! Je vois la tête ! Encouragea le médecin penché entre les cuisses de Nymphadora.

Remus grimaça en sentant la jeune femme serrer sa main. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la souffrance de l'accouchement était partagé. Combien d'hommes avaient été blessé dans le processus ? Des bras cassés, des morsures, des coups. Un simple regard sur le visage déformé de douleur de celle qui s'apprêtait à donner la vie lui fit regretter d'avoir comparé leurs deux situations. Se faire broyer la main ne pouvait être comparé à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Son enfant allait naître. Dans un ultime cri de douleur, Nymphadora parvint à expulser l'enfant. Petite boule informe blanche ensanglantée et silencieuse. Il regarda le médecin la manipuler délicatement, coupant le cordon qui l'unissait encore à sa mère. Remus lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas d'un naturel violent mais voir l'homme assener une claque à l'enfant le révolta. Il se dirigea vers le médecin prêt à lui rendre la pareille mais il se figea brusquement. Les cris du bébé retentissant le clouaient sur place. Il était là. Son fils. La sage-femme le débarrassa du sang avant de le mettre dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Comment tu veux l'appeler ? Lui demanda Remus une fois que le petit monstre fut calmé.

\- Remus non ... je ...

\- On avait dit que tu choisirai, l'interrompit avec douceur le jeune homme.

\- Ted comme mon père, fini par dire la jeune femme tout en berçant l'enfant.

\- Teddy, chuchota doucement Remus en se penchant vers l'enfant.

\- Prends le ... il est à toi, dit-elle en lui tendant, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

Remus hésita un instant. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il était si petit, si fragile. Et s'il le faisait tomber ? Ou qu'il le serrait trop fort ? Le poids des responsabilités le fit chanceler. Il n'était plus aussi certain de parvenir à être un bon père. Il était peut-être encore trop jeune pour ça. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui chuchota que James et Lily avaient eut Harry à vingt ans à peine. Tout comme Frank et Alice et leur petit Neville. Même Marlène et Dorcas avaient adopté Mercredi un an plus tard. Il aurait lui même bientôt trente ans. Nymphadora était bien plus jeune. Dix huit ans à peine. Elle débutait tout juste ses études dans le but de rejoindre les forces d'élite de l'armée britannique. Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir mise dans une telle position mais elle avait insisté. Elle voulait le faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Ce cadeau qu'elle lui faisait, il ne pouvait le refuser par peur. Il avait vu ce que la peur pouvait faire comme dégâts lorsqu'elle l'emportait sur l'amour. L'adolescent qu'il était en avait fait les frais. Cette peur, ce ne fut pas celle d'une femme face à un amour qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Walburga avait perdu tout droit sur son "fils" le jour où celui-ci avait quitté l'affreux manoir des Black. Sa peur et son intolérance n'étaient pas parvenu à les séparer. Le triomphe de leur amour ne rendit pas la trahison de leur ami moins douloureuse.

Il lui arrivait encore de s'en vouloir. Peut être que s'il avait agi autrement ... s'il avait su voir plus tôt les signes, il serait peut être parvenu à éviter le gâchis monstrueux qui s'en était suivi. James lui répétait alors qu'il n'était pas coupable. Que la haine de celui avec qui il avait tout partagé sans aucune retenue remontait à trop loin. L'histoire était tragique. La fin l'était d'autant plus. Son père avait détruit la vie d'un homme. Son fils s'était chargé de le venger. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait fait changer d'avis le garçon. Lyall Lupin n'avait fait que son travail. Il avait enquêté. Le crime était là. Qu'il soit celui qui l'ait découvert ne changeait en aucun cas la fin. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, quelqu'un d'autre aurait découvert la vérité. Une part de Remus aurait aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il finissait toujours par s'en vouloir de désirer une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ce cauchemar arrive à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'aurait pas souhaité ça, même pas à son pire ennemi. Et sans tout ça, peut être qu'il ne serait pas là.

C'est donc en laissant le passé derrière lui qu'il prit cet enfant qui était désormais son futur dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, se promettant de protéger Teddy. Il espérait que son fils serait épargné. Qu'il n'aurait pas à croiser la route d'un individu semblable. Il espérait que l'enfant se ferait des amis loyaux. Comme James l'avait toujours été pour lui. Il avait été celui qui avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il avait trouvé suspect l'arrivée de Walburga. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait dit que son déshérité de fils galochait un garçon dans le réfectoire. Elle savait où les trouver et quand les trouver. Ça avait mit la puce à l'oreille du chef des Maraudeurs. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps avant de découvrir que la rumeur sur l'homosexualité de Remus avait été révélé par la même personne qui les avait trahi une première fois quelques mois avant cela. Une trahison que Remus avait payé durement. Greyback utilisant leur petite escapade nocturne comme moyen de pression sur le garçon. La seule part de mystère qui demeurait été celle concernant le mobile. Pourquoi celui qu'ils avaient cru leur amis les trahiraient-ils ainsi ? La réponse n'avait pas tardé.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint les bancs de Poudlard, Peter Pettigrow n'était pas pauvre. Son père était un juge influent mais véreux. Lyall Hope, un jeune inspecteur qui venait tout juste d'obtenir sa plaque, découvrit la vérité sur les agissements douteux du juge et révéla au public les pots de vins onéreux qu'avait accepté celui-ci au cours de sa carrière. Destitué et condamné, la totalité de ses biens avaient été saisi pour dédommager les victimes de ses jugements plus que subjectifs. Dumbledore avait, dans sa grande bonté, permis à Peter de poursuivre ses études à Poudlard, lui attribuant une bourse. Remus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement son ami songeait à se venger mais le transfert du fils de celui qui avait envoyé son père en prison fut décisif. Aujourd'hui Peter croupissait dans une cellule, pour complicité de viol et Remus n'en éprouvait aucun joie mais il se promit de ne plus en éprouver de la tristesse. Il posa son regard sur l'enfant, fasciné.

\- Tu as pensé à qui tu voulais comme parrain ? Demanda faiblement Nymphadora qui semblait lutter contre le sommeil, épuisée par les dernières heures.

\- James bien sûr, répondit Remus. Qui d'autre ?

\- James ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Il a choisi Sirius comme parrain pour Harry.

\- Remus sera le parrain du prochain, répondit Lily qui venait de faire son entrée, suivi par James qui semblait tout aussi impatient de voir le bébé que le petit Harry qui sautait dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

Remus se tendit à la mention du jeune homme. Où était ce sombre imbécile. Il l'avait laissé tout seul alors que sa propre cousine accouchait. En effet, Nymphadora était la fille d'Androméda Black. Tout comme Sirius, elle avait fui la tyrannique famille dans laquelle elle était née. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser apparaitre Charlus et Dorea Potter. Les parents de James étaient venus chargé de cadeaux mais nulle trace de leur "fils adoptif". Marlène et Dorcas, ainsi que Frank et Alice ne tardèrent pas, apportant dans leur sillage leur enfant respectifs. La chambre était bondée et toujours aucune trace de Sirius. Allait-il vraiment manquer la naissance de son fils ? Des bruits de pas d'une course effrénés se firent soudainement entendre. Les yeux de tous étaient fixés sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'invité manquant. Il était là. Remus s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, ma moto refusait de démarrer et je ... dit-il avant de s'interrompre en posant les yeux sur l'enfant.

\- Sirius ... je te présente Teddy. Teddy ... voilà ton papa, chuchota Remus en déposant délicatement l'enfant dans les bras du jeune homme qui semblait tout aussi tétanisé que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sirius serra l'enfant contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, lançant un regard rempli de reconnaissance à celle sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible : Nymphadora Tonks. Cette dernière avait accepté d'être leur mère porteuse. Aucun remerciement ne parviendrait jamais à exprimer leur gratitude pour le cadeau qu'elle leur avait offert.

La plus belle chose qui puisse exister au monde à leur yeux : Teddy Lupin Black.

 **THE END**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donne votre avis ou à m'envoyé un message ici ou sur twitter !  
À la prochaine !**


End file.
